Psicose
by suppaii
Summary: Aquelas imagens lhe assombravam novamente. E Ela não era louca. Aquelas pessoas eram reais, e tinha certeza disso. Mas esntão, por que apenas ela podia as ver? SessRin
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha & Cia. não me pertencem.

* * *

**PSICOSE**

**Prólogo.   
---**

- Olhe ela está aqui, do meu lado! Será mesmo que você não _pode_ vê-la? _Droga_! - o desespero crescia cada vez mais no seu próprio tom agudo de voz.

- _Senhorita_, acalme-se. Você precisa descansar, você não vê que isto só está piorando a _situação_? - o homem que estava a sua frente murmurava de forma tranqüila, aliás, _irritantemente_ tranqüila.

- Eu não _sou_ louca, se é isto que o senhor está pensando! E eu também não _preciso_ descansar! - Se sentia agoniada, desesperada, impotente, e acima de tudo irritada, irritantemente irritada. - Aliás, o senhor que me parece muito _tenso_. Seria bom começar a perceber que isto não passa de um completo _mal-entendido_. - Tentou soar de forma tranqüila, algo inevitável perante a situação, e que acabou colaborando para acabar com toda a paciência que o homem à sua frente parecia ter.

- Segurem-na. - Ele lhe soou um tanto que perigoso, talvez devido à sua situação quase que de presa, perante dois enormes pares que braços que a agarraram. - Não vai doer nadinha, senhorita. - Ouviu-o murmurar mais pra si mesmo do que pra multidão que começava a se formar em torno deles, enquanto retirava da maleta um seringa e um frasquinho.

Viu-o esvaziar todo o liquido do recipiente com a seringa, e olha-la com uma expressão quase que _macabra_, sim aquele homem que parecia louco, ao menos ao seu ver, e ele que deveria estar prensado naquela arvore, não ela. Quase não sentiu a picada no braço esquerdo, os brutamontes a seguravam não deveriam ter cérebro, ou deveriam achar que ela era uma espécie de super girl ou qualquer coisa do gênero, já que pareciam segura-la com toda a força que continham.

Viu também que a cada minuto mais a multidão aumentava, os murmúrios em torno deles a irritavam ainda mais, isto é, se fosse possível estar mais irritada do que estava. As duas velhinhas, únicas que acompanhavam desde o começo, pareciam horrorizadas, e a olhavam com pena, mas ela não queria que sentissem pena dela, definitivamente não queria que sentissem pena. Mais um rapaz, pareceu brilhar entre a multidão, os cabelos eram prateados e sedosos, e lhe caiam até um pouco abaixo dos quadris, vestia roupas brancas, inteiramente brancas, e observava tudo de longe, inexpressivo, encostado no, possível, carro do senhor à sua frente. Ele lhe parecia um _anjo_, ou um ser celestial, qualquer que fosse, sua imagem era incrivelmente divina. Mas considerando toda a situação ele parecia mais um _anjo infernal_, que parecia _rir_ da situação em que se encontrava, e que sequer se incomodaria em tentar livrar sua pobre alma.

- Por favor... Kikiou... diga a eles que você é **_real_**... que você está aqui... - sentiu a cabeça pesar, e a visão já começava a ficar turva, mas conseguiu distinguir entre os borrões o rosto inexpressivo da garota com quem conversava, viu-a também articular um pedido mudo de desculpas. Sentiu-se derrotada, e em resposta seu corpo amoleceu, fazendo-a perceber que os brutamontes não a seguravam mais.

- Senhor Akima, _leve-a_ para o carro. - Ouviu o homem dizer com indiferença enquanto caminhava em direção ao automóvel.

Um par de braços fortes a seguraram com _delicadeza_ quando sentiu as pernas amolecerem totalmente, era o rapaz de cabelos prateados que a segurava com delicadeza, de uma forma quase que fraternal, diferente de como a seguravam antes. Sentiu a cabeça pesar ainda mais, e os olhos não tinha mais força para manterem-se abertos, e a ultimas coisas que conseguiu distinguir antes de desfalecer foram dois grandes _pontos_ dourados que lhe encaravam com compaixão.

---

* * *

Apenas um comecinho dependendo da opinião de vocês, eu a continuo... Desculpem-me por qualquer erro ortográfico ou gramatical... Eu não tenho total domínio sobre a língua...

Creio também que não fui muito clara quanto a narrativa, mas com o tempo eu procuro melhorar, já que essa é só a minha segunda fic... Por isso tenham paciência ''


	2. Dr Nakizumi

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha & Cia. não me pertencem.

* * *

**PSICOSE**

**Capitulo Um  
Dr. Nakizumi  
---**

Abriu os olhos devagar.

Já faziam _seis meses_ que estava _presa_ naquela _casa de repouso_, seu corpo estava dolorido, e a cabeça latejava. Provavelmente _andaram_ drogando-na _novamente_.

Ouviu passos apressados pelo corredor, provavelmente outro paciente querendo chamar a atenção.

Não entendia o porquê de estar ali. Não entendia o desespero de sua mãe ao vê-la naquelas roupas brancas, ah! e como ela odiava branco, principalmente _aquele_ branco, que insistia em cerca-la por todos os cantos.

Os olhos cor-de-chocolate haviam perdido todo seu brilho. Principalmente quando seus próprios pais deixaram de visitá-la como sempre faziam semanalmente, já que eles não tinham mais uma filha, ela então, não tinha mais pais. Ela já não tinha mais oito anos. Ela poderia se cuidar sozinha, mas apenas quando conseguisse sair daquele lugar.

Viu quando uma enfermeira entrou no quarto, provavelmente já devia ser a hora do seu _passeio matinal_, onde estaria cercada por pessoas que estavam na mesma _situação_ que ela, vestidas com aquelas mesmas túnicas _brancas_, viu o olhar de desdém que a enfermeira lhe lançou quando percebeu que já estava acordada.

- Vamos garota. Coma rápido. Hoje você vai _tomar sol_.

Apenas assentiu com a cabeça enquanto sentava-se na cama. Sentiu-a colocar a bandeja com seu café da manhã sobe sua pernas, e viu, seria _sopa de novo_. O estomago revirou, sentia-se enjoada, principalmente quando a mulher a sua frente fez menção de lhe enfiar a colher goela abaixo. Tomou a sopa rapidamente, ignorando totalmente o protesto de seu estomago,e arrependeu-se, havia piorado, e muito. Já sentia a sopa subindo quando o viu, _seu_ anjo.

- O _Dr. Nakizumi_ está lhe procurando Srta. Nazuo . Eu levo a paciente pro jardim. - o tom grave penetrou seus ouvidos aliviando-a.

- Certo Sr. _Sesshoumaru_. - a mulher saiu, praguejando baixo.

Ela o observou por um instante, ele continuava o mesmo: os longos cabelos sempre muito bem cuidados e presos em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo, as roupas impecavelmente _brancas_, e aquele mesmo sorriso indecifrável no rosto.

- Já terminou _Rin_? - perguntou enquanto sentava-se na cama, e começava a examinar seu rosto - Você está pálida. Está se sentindo bem?

- Sim... - mentiu e abaixou o olhar - Estou bem sr. Sesshoumaru.

- Olhe para mim - pousou a mão esquerda em seu rosto, enquanto com a direita a puxava para perto dele - O que está acontecendo com você, pequena?

- Nada sr. Sesshoumaru. Estou bem. - Sentiu o estômago revirar quando ele beijou fraternalmente sua testa - E-eu _só_ pr-preciso de um po-pouco de sol.

- Certo Rin, vou tirar você _daqui_.

**---**

O dia estava nublado, colaborava com o mal humor de qualquer um dos internos, principalmente o dela.

- Como está menina Rin? - a voz pereceu despertá-la de seus pensamentos.

- Oh! Sr. Jaken! Já fazia tempo que eu não via o senhor... - sorriu, aquele era um dos poucos seres que ele gostava naquele lugar - Como está? estão cuidando bem do senhor?

- Oh... sim, estão sim. - viu quando ele lhe lançou um sorriso triste - E você menina Rin, como estão cuidando de você...?

Observou o youkai a sua frente, já faziam dois anos que ele estava preso lá, e assim como ela já não tinha mais uma familia.

- É... acho que bem... o sr. também não acha triste hoje estar nublado?

- Já nem o sol parece ter _piedade_ de nós... - e outro sorriso triste formou-se em seus lábios - Bem... acho que já está na minha hora... _Adeus_ srta. Rin.

- Adeus...? - Observou o youkai ser encaminhado para dentro da clinica por um das enfermeiras locais.

Uma fina garoa começava a cair, garoa que logo se transformaria em chuva; e ela sabia o que _acontecia_ em dias de chuva. O vento gélido começava a incomoda-la, mas aqueles instantes eram seus únicos momentos de liberdade, e ela iria aproveita-los, ou ao menos sentiria-se livre.

Alguns internos _dançavam balet_ enquanto a garoa começava a engrossar. E ela apenas os observava atentamente, era inevitável sentir-se melancólica diante daquela cena, estava presa sem contato nenhum com o mundo exterior em uma clínica para _doentes mentais_. Um sorriso triste brotou em seus lábios; eles também estavam na mesma situação que ela, talvez em alguma até pior; ou até com tratamentos cruéis, mas mesmo com todos os problemas eles sorriam, apreciando os poucos momentos de liberdade que podiam ter, deixando que a chuva os lavasse, levando toda a dor que possuíam embora, ou ao menos não estavam ali, _entregues_ à melancolia como _ela_.

Caminhou lentamente pelo jardim, com a então chuva molhando-lhe o corpo e lhe lavando a alma, sentia-se _suja_ internamente, e sabia que seu corpo continuaria _sujo_ enquanto permanecesse ali, naquela clínica. Os anjos estavam entregues à _dor_, castigando os _mortais_, mas privilegiando os _tolos_ que acreditassem na purificação.

Sentiu-se uma psicopata, rodeada por psicopatas.(1)

- Está na hora. - Ouviu Sesshoumaru murmurar enquanto cobria ambos com um guarda-chuva negro.

- Sim. - Não queria sair dali, queria sentir-se limpa antes, mas não negaria as asas mornas de seu anjo.(2)

---

" _Caminhava apressada, aquelas pessoas estavam seguindo-na novamente, elas sempre lhe vigiavam de longe, sempre aquelas mesmas pessoas vestidas de branco, com os mesmos olhares perversos._

_As outras crianças também lhe observam indiferentes, ignorando o que de fato acontecia._

_Chegara na escola em poucos minutos. O desprezo era visível nos olhares alheios, eles jamais se importariam com a 'caipira bolsista'._

_Era sexta-feira, e a professora sempre lhes contava uma história fantastica, onde a princesa e o príncipe encantado se casavam e viviam felizes para todo o sempre._

_Suspirou. Assim como toda menina também tinha sonhos, sonhava com seu príncipe encantado, vestido de branco; com os longos cabelos ao vento; e montado sobre seu imponente cavalo branco._

_Mas ao contrário das outras meninas bonitas - ou não-, todas já cercadas de admiradores, ela não tinha ninguém. E todos riam da sua solidão, riam da pobre menininha magrela e desengonçada, riam das roupas baratas que usava, e riam dos rabiscos-mal-feitos que fazia._

_Levantou-se rapidamente e correu em direção ao banheiro feminino, para então poder chorar, desabafar com as portas mudas que lhe rodeavam, rogar pragas a todos que que lhe magoavam, ou apenas sentir-se um pouco livre das pessoas-brancas que lhe vigiavam. (3)_

_Ouviu passos, geralmente não costumavam sentir sua falta, e apenas ocasionalmente alguém viria procura-la no banheiro, sentiu quando a porta foi delicadamente aberta, revelando a figura jovial de uma mulher. Uma mulher com incríveis, sedosos e longos cabelos negros; de pele pálida feito porcelana chinesa; de estatura mediana e proporcional; e com um olhar penetrante porém inexpressivo, o qual a cativou quase que instantaneamente, não sabia como ou o porquê, sabia apenas que enfim alguém ouvira seu pedido de socorro e que jamais sentiria-se solitária novamente."_

Acordou assustada, novamente _aquele_ sonho.

Já havia se esquecido de como tudo _aquilo_ _começara_.

Levantou-se. Ainda chovia, e a temperatura continuava a cair.

Olhou-se no vidro da janela, constatou que estava muito pior do que quando chegara. Os cabelos negros estavam maltratados, a pele pálida em demasia, e tinha aparência de uma garota com _anorexia_. Suspirou. Aquele lugar estava acabando com ela, e ninguém parecia se incomodar.

E mais uma vez, chorou; chorou feito uma criança abandonada, chorou com companhia dos anjos que apenas lamentavam pela sua tristeza, e chorou por não ter seu anjo ali consigo para lhe proteger.

Ouviu _os_ passos pelo corredor. Ele enfim chegara. Aquela seria sua sina, per todo o tempo que permanecesse ali, ele a perseguiria, como um demônio, disposto a qualquer coisa para corromper sua alma, e afinal ele já estava conseguindo. Viu o reflexo dos cabelos negros pela janela, começaria _novamente_.

- Sentiu saudades, srta.? - o mesmo sorriso cínico estampado em seu rosto, os mesmos olhos vermelhos que lhe vigiavam, e as mesmas palavras toscas ditas por dizer - Acho que chegou a hora do nosso _joguinho_... minha queria Rin... - Viu-o fechar a porta não se esquecendo de passar o trinco, e logo depois retirar uma seringa do jaleco.

- Dr. _Naraku Nakizumi_... - apenas sussurrou seu nome com desprezo antes de sentir-se pressionada e arrastada para a cama.

* * *

1 - _"Sentiu-se uma psicopata, rodeada por psicopatas." _- O termo _psicopata_ ficou meio forte, como se a qualquer momento um _louco_ a esfaquearia ou qualquer coisa do gênero; mas seguindo tooooodo o contexto da fic, e o significado da palavra (doente mental), não fica tããããããããão forte assim. xD

2 - _"... Não queria sair dali, queria sentir-se limpa antes, mas não negaria as asas mornas de seu anjo." - _Alguns dizem que a chuva leva embora toda dor das pessoas, embora eu acredite apenas na melancolia que ela traz, resolvi que ela precisaria de algo no qual pudesse livrar-se do peso que estava carregando, sem que o clima melancólico do momento despedaçasse, e nada mais melancólico (na minha opinião) do que a chuva. A primeira visão que eu tive quando eu reli essa frase foi do carinho fraterno e protetor que uma _mãe_ tem por um _filho_, o que não é muito diferente do que acontece (por enquanto) na fic, já que é bem claro que o Sesshoumaru a vê apenas como uma irmãzinha mais nova. E não culpem a Rin por enxergar o Sesshy como um anjo, ele é já é praticamente um, principalmente considerando-se o aspecto divino; o porte altivo; e a sua _inexpressividade_, mas claro ignorando-se o fato dele ser um "_cão_". xD

3 - _"... ou apenas sentir-se um pouco livre das pessoas-brancas que lhe vigiavam." _Frase marcada apenas para explicar o termo "pessoas-brancas" a qual a Rin se refere. Levem em consideração que desde pequena já haviam sinais de uma possível _psicose_ da parte dela, ela sentia-se vigiada, uma defesa criada pela própria mente para sentir-se um pouco menos solitária; os sinais estão evidentes no começo da _lembrança_.

Okay, okay, cap. beeeeeeem curtinho, mas ligeiramente esclarecedor. Não tanto mas esclarecedor.

Espero que não esteja muito ruim, com o tempo eu espero melhorar um pouco...

Muitíssimo obrigada pelas reviews, Lan Ayath, Celina, Kagome Shinomori, LittlePrincessRin, e cating misao-chan, graças a você que eu me senti motivada a continuar, por isso muito obrigada mesmo.


	3. Marcas de Chocolate

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha & Cia. não me pertencem.

* * *

**PSICOSE**

**Capitulo Dois  
Marcas de chocolate  
---**

Odiava ter que participar de tudo aquilo, e como ele odiava ter de ouvi-la gritar, sem ao menos poder segurar sua mão.

Ela era uma _criança_, mas apenas ele havia percebido?

Suspirou pela décima vez, ela sentia dor, e ele também já começava a sentir.

Não conseguia deixar de sentir-se um monstro, ele mesmo escolhera aquela profissão, ninguém lhe obrigara, admitia que no começo sentia-se extasiado com os gritos, com toda a dor - física e mental - que o tratamento causava nos internos. Mas algo naqueles olhos o atordoava, lhe fazia repudiar a si próprio, ele não queria vê-la sentir nenhuma dor.

Olhou seus companheiros, todos pareciam sentir prazer _molestando _aquela _criança_. Queria desligar aqueles aparelhos que a castigava, mas ele queria apenas faze-la não sentir dor.

Sentia-se ligado àquela _criança_, não sabia o por quê, mas _naquele_ momento não importava.

- Já basta. - ouviu a voz de seu superior ser pronunciada atrás de si.

Observou-os vagarosamente, pareciam contrariados, assim como uma _criança_ que perde um _brinquedo_. Dirigiu-se rapidamente à garota, não a ouviria naquele momento, mas precisava senti-la sempre morna em seus braços.

- Isso lhe incomoda, não? - o tom sempre cínico presente na voz de seu superior - Não parecia lhe incomodar tanto no começo, Sesshoumaru. - odiava aquele homem desde o primeiro que o vira.

- Ela é apenas uma criança Dr. Nakizumi. Tenho certeza que o tratamento a base de drogas também lhe seria eficaz e...

- Ora Sesshoumaru, pensei que fossemos _amigos_. - O sempre mesmo sorriso repleto de cinismo que ele tanto repudiava, uma característica marcante naquele homem - Porque não me chama apenas de Naraku?

O silêncio predominou como uma possível resposta. Naraku sempre seria o mesmo ser desprezível e repleto de cinismo. Ele o conhecia, sabia muito bem do que aquele homem era capaz para conseguir algo, ele não discutiria, não naquele momento, Rin precisava mais dele do que o homem à sua frente.

- Aliás, Sesshoumaru, pelo que consta na ficha da nossa paciente, ela não é mais uma _criança_. - Observou-o caminhar em direção a porta - E Sesshoumaru, escute, você não deveria de incomodar; ela é apenas uma _humana desprezível_.

Apenas se retirou após lançar-lhe um ultimo olhar repleto de malicia.

Sesshoumaru voltou a observar a garota em seus braços, estava pálida, um pouco mais que o normal em sua opinião; e tocou-lhe os lábios apenas frios e incolores como a chuva que caia do lado de fora. Pegou-a delicadamente nos braços, foi quando notou pequenas manchas avermelhadas pelo pescoço e sentiu um pequeno aperto no coração; voltou a deita-la enquanto o desespero lhe invadia, abriu parte da túnica branca que a revestia, observou seus ombros nus, e notou, existiam outras manchas _iguais_ as do pescoço.

- Não pode ser...

---

Acordou, e o _majestoso_ odor da _tradicional_ sopa já impregnava suas narinas. Olhou rapidamente todo o quarto, a janela estava aberta e a cortina fina, quase que transparente, hora a cobria, hora não, em uma dança majestosa em companhia ao vento gélido da manhã.

Logo notou a presença imponente do sol, dividindo graciosamente seu turno com a presença da adorável lua ao meio dia.

Provavelmente logo lhe trariam o almoço. Sorriu ao lembrar-se dos chocolates que freqüentemente buscava em uma loja do centro e que casualmente a visitava em sonho, ah! como ela os adorava! pensou por um instante como seria se as refeições diárias tivessem o sabor doce e irresistível do chocolate, mas logo o sorriso se desfez, a mesma vozinha extremamente aguda lhe dizia que a sopa jamais, nem mesmo em sonho, teria o mesmo sabor do chocolate.

- Já acordou? - O homem apenas lhe lançou um sorriso tímido e mudo, enquanto adentrava pelo quarto e se apossava de um pequeno espaço na _sua_ cama.

- Sou um caso tão grave assim? - Apenas o olhou divertida antes de continuar - Já que a srta. Nazuo parece ter desistido de cuidar de mim...

- _Trocamos_ o turno essa semana. Agora você vai ter de agüentar o Dr. Akima diariamente. - Apenas o observou por um ligeiro instante, parando um longo instante nos olhos, sempre tão inexpressivos e intrigantes, - O que foi? - a voz máscula a despertou rapidamente, e ela apenas sorriu em resposta.

- Sabe... eu gostava taaaanto da srta. Nazuo... - Viu-o retirar alguns pacotes do jaleco e apenas o observou atentamente, a curiosidade lhe corroendo por dentro - O que é isto?

- Chocolate. - Lhe lançou um olhar um tanto espantado, como ele poderia saber dos chocolates? - Eu ouvir você clamar por eles enquanto dormia. Você parecia feliz, enquanto _decapitava_ _uma tartaruga_.

- São todos pra mim? - pela primeira vez em meses sentira-se feliz, e a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi se atirar no pescoço do seu anjo da guarda.

- Achei que você gostaria de dividi-los comigo. - sentiu-o lhe afastar delicadamente enquanto abria as embalagens revelando várias outras coloridas - Se não se incomodar eu gostaria de ficar com a tartaruga, sabe, eu gostaria de descobrir qual é a sensação que se tem ao decepar a cabeça de uma.

- Como preferir Sesshy. Eu prefiro os redondos, eles são sempre maiores. - Disse enquanto desembalava o terceiro - Aliás você deveria trocar o turno mais vezes. A srta. Nazuo nunca trouxe chocolates pra mim.

Viu-o fazer uma careta enquanto mordia uma das patas traseiras da pobre criatura inerte em suas mãos. Ele parecia determinado a torturar aquele _bicho_, pois em um movimento rápido já estava com a minúscula cabeça entre os dentes, restando apenas o corpo o qual já começava a escorrer um liquido rosado, o que lhe lembrou instantaneamente, devido as circunstâncias, sangue.

- Não me chame de Sesshy. É ridículo. - disse por fim assim que terminou o _crime_.

- Como quiser _Sesshy_. - Observou-o fazer uma careta enquanto de dirigia à outra pequena criatura inerte, mas ao contrario da anterior a decepou rapidamente, restando apenas a parte traseira, qual ele rapidamente _exterminou_.

- Vou buscar seu _almoço_, em alguns minutos eu volto, termine logo com _isso_ antes que alguém perceba, eu ainda preciso _conversar_ com você.

Apenas assentiu em um gesto mudo com a cabeça. E voltou rapidamente as ultimas peças que haviam restado.

---

Viu Sesshoumaru entrar rapidamente pelo quanto, viu-o balançar a cabeça negativamente ao constatar que o quarto exalava um cheiro forte de chocolate, ele caminhava elegantemente com a bandeja, provavelmente contendo sopa, viu-o parar ao seu lado enquanto depositava a bandeja cuidadosamente no criado-mudo.

- Ainda está quente.

- Eu preciso mesmo comer?

- Creio que sim, eles não sabem o que você comeu, e acho que não seria muito agradável descobrirem que eu dei chocolate pra você, Rin.

- Okay, você venceu Sesshy... - viu-o caminhar até a janela, parecia incomodado com algo - O que foi Sesshoumaru?

- Quem faz isso com você, Rin? - A voz lhe pareceu bem mais grave que o normal

- Faz o que, Sesshoumaru? - fazia uma ligeira idéia do que se tratava, mas, de todas as pessoas naquela clínica, ele era o único que ela preferia que não soubesse.

- Tem certeza que quer que eu diga? - viu-o caminhar até a cama e sentar-se à sua frente - Apenas me diga quem faz isso com você.

- Eu não posso. - Foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer quando sentiu-o lhe tocar ligeiramente o rosto, enxugando rapidamente uma lagrima solitária que começara a escorrer.

- Desde quando?

- Sempre, quando chove. - não conseguiria pensar com _aqueles_ olhos dourados lhe fitando intensamente.

- Basta. - viu-o se levantar e caminhar até a janela, enquanto observava o céu - As nuvens-de-chuva começaram aparecer, acho que você terá visitas hoje.

O silêncio predominou intensamente enquanto ela apenas encarava os ombros do homem à janela.

- Coma rápido, antes que esfrie.

---

Sentia-se mal. Ele havia descoberto. Provavelmente a odiaria eternamente, e jamais voltaria a lhe visitar. Perdera seu anjo, e apenas com um olhar, ele já sabia desde o começo.

E a chuva começava a cair lá fora, ainda suave, mas sabia a tempestade pior já estaria por começar.

Ouviu os mesmos passos quebrarem o silêncio noturno pelo corredor, e logo após observou a maçaneta ser aberta com rispidez revelando a silhueta máscula que ela tanto odiava.

O mesmo sorriso cínico enquanto caminhava até ela, e retirava a seringa do jaleco.

- Sentiu saudades, Rin?

Sentiu a picada no ombro esquerdo e logo após já se sentia prensada a cama.

* * *

**É, eu tive que parar por aqui, e eu nem preciso citar o que acontece nos dias de chuva...**

**Bom, agora vamos as reviews.**

**Lan Ayath - Obrigada por continuar lendo, e espero que esteja gostando, e qto a ficar triste pela Rin, espero que nesse cap. vc não fique _muito_. **

**Dedessa-chan - E aqui está seu nome, espero que continue lendo, e que goste do cap. e, não se preocupe porque eu não pretendo largar a fic não xDD**

**Srta. Kinomoto - Sim, sim, eu ajudo a bater na enfermeira má! xD E espero que goste desse cap. tbm... **

**Raissinha - Muitissimo obrigada por ler... e espero que continue acompanhando a fic mesmo... **

**Muito, muito, muito obridada mesmo pra quem deixou a review no cap. anterior... e qto aos demais que só lêem e não deixam as reviews... Espero sinceramente que gostem desse cap. ''**


	4. Agridoce

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha & Cia. não me pertencem.

* * *

**PSICOSE**

**Capitulo Três  
Agridoce  
---**

_O mesmo sorriso cínico enquanto caminhava até ela, e retirava a seringa do jaleco._

_- Sentiu saudades, Rin?_

_Sentiu a picada no ombro esquerdo e logo após já se sentia prensada a cama._

---

Sentia-se tonta, sua cabeça girava, as cores se misturavam, e as imagens lhe pareciam distorcidas, mas, aquele homem ainda estava lá - _sobre si_.

_"O majestoso Sol matinal reinava pelo céu, iluminando todo o jardim coberto pelo tapete - sempre tão verde - de grama, as tulipas avermelhadas contornavam todo o muro revestido com tinta branca._

_Caminhou por todo o jardim, sempre observando seus colegas, alguns sorriam por motivos banais, outros conversavam animadamente entre si, suas cabeças moviam-se com agilidade enquanto seus dedos sempre indicavam para alguma direção. Rostos envelhecidos pela dor apontavam sinais de uma extinta beleza, os olhos sempre tão expressivos, demonstravam todo o medo que procuravam esconder dentro de si._

_Alguns descansavam solitários, ou por representar perigo maior ou apenas para deixar-se mergulhar por toda a melancolia presente na felicidade alheia._

_Túnicas brancas os revestiam igualmente, enquanto a estadia perdurasse._

_Mas a única coisa que lhe realmente chamava a tenção eram os muros._

_Paredes sólidas e gigantes, que lhes prendiam sem piedade naquela prisão. Jamais conseguiria domina-las, sequer para voltar observar as ruas sempre movimentadas da capital._

_Sentia saudades do asfalto enegrecido que se estendia por toda a cidade, sentia saudades da correria cotidiana, e sentia saudades da palavras porcas trocadas nos momentos de tensão._

_Havia perdido tudo._

_E ganhara como presente, o pseudônimo de psicopata e sessões periódicas de eletrochoque._

_- Você sempre fica olhando pro muro, Rin. - ouviu uma voz grave se pronunciar atrás de si - O dia está bonito hoje, não?_

_- O Sol apareceu. - limitou-se a dizer enquanto virava-se para poder observa-lo._

_- Gosta do Sol, Rin?_

_- Não, apenas não gosto da chuva. - o olhar triste foi levemente maquiado por um sorriso falso._

_- Eles não vieram novamente?_

_- Não. - olhou-o demoradamente enquanto voltava-se para o muro._

_- Eu sempre quis ter uma irmã, sabia? - observou-o parar ao seu lado contemplando o muro._

_- Não tem irmãos Sr. Sesshoumaru? - não conseguiu conter a curiosidade que começava a brotar dentro de si._

_- Apenas um. - viu-o suspirar - Ele é apenas dois anos mais velho que você._

_- E ele parece com você?_

_- Não. Ele é um problema._

_Viu quando ele sentou-se na grama, aparentemente cansado._ _Sentou-se também enquanto brincava com algumas mechas do cabelo negro, observou-o respirar profundamente antes de continuar._

_- Quem sabe um dia eu não o apresente a você?_

_- Você sabe que não vou sair daqui. - evitou encara-lo - Assim como sabe que eles não vão mais voltar._

_- Então eu acho que você vai precisar de visitas, não? - ele estranhamente sorria enquanto dobrava cuidadosamente até o cotovelo a manga da camisa social que usava._

_- Não tenho quem mais possa, ou queira, me visitar Sr. Sesshoumaru. - novamente o encarou, e constatou que ele parecia anos mais jovem com os longos cabelos soltos._

_- Eu posso visitar você, Rin. Posso ser sua família, se assim você desejar._

_- O que você quer dizer com isso?_

_- Eu sempre quis ter uma irmã, Rin. - viu-o sorrir e logo levantar-se e lhe estendendo a mão - Está na hora, Rin._

_- Obrigado, Sr. Sesshoumaru. - os olhares se cruzaram demoradamente e ela sentiu sua face corar - Adoraria ter um irmão como o Sr._

_- Então me chame apenas de Sesshoumaru, Rin. Não faça com que eu me sinta mais velho."_

A chuva piorara naquele curto intervalo de tempo. E seus olhos custavam para manterem-se abertos.

Foi quando ouviu um barulho estrondoso.

Viu com dificuldade a silhueta prateada - do que deveria ser - de Sesshoumaru. Ele _rosnava_, e seus olhos pareciam ter atingido - incrivelmente - um tom púrpura. No instante seguinte não sentia mais o peso sobre si, e os gritos de dor ecoavam pelo quarto inteiro.

Sentiu-se coberta com delicadeza pelo que deveria ser o casaco do Sesshoumaru. Sua cabeça voltou a doer, e a visão turva lhe revelou seu único parente, as mãos tingidas por vermelho lhe abraçavam delicadamente enquanto ela ouvia - baixinho - os soluços vindos dele.

- Sesshoumaru o que aconteceu aqui? oh! você está machucado? - a silhueta feminina aproximou-se com rapidez.

- Não se preocupe comigo, Sango. Aquele desgraçado do Naraku...

A moça então pareceu notar o corpo inconsciente de seu superior estirado contra a parede.

- Oh meu Deus! Sesshoumaru, você não deveria ter feito isso...

- Ele mereceu. - a voz lhe saiu seca, enquanto voltava-se para a garota em seus braços - Você está bem, Rin?

Apenas assentiu com a cabeça, seu olhos pareciam pesar cada vez mais, os fechou os olhos demoradamente sentindo o sono lhe dominar.

- Vou tirar você daqui, Rin. - foi a ultima coisa que conseguiu ouvir antes cair no sono profundo causado pelos calmantes.

---

- Ele dopava ela! - observou o corpo pequeno depositado na poltrona, não pode não sentir pena de _sua_ pequena.

- Mas Sesshoumaru ele pode despedir você! - ela passava a mão freneticamente pelos cabelos castasnhos - Por que justo no meu turno? droga!

- Vou coloca-lo na cadeia. E você vai me ajudar Sango. - olhou-a rapidamente, estava inquieta andando rapidamente de um lado para o outro da saleta - Mas primeiro preciso tira-la daqui.

- Certo Sesshouromaru. Mas não conte com isso sempre. - observou-a caminha até o armario onde continham as fichas - Como é mesmo o nome dela?

- Rin, Hiro Rin.

- Haru... Hakuo... Hiredo... Hiro, aqui Hiro Rin. - retirou a ficha rapidamente e dirigiu-se à mesa, e começou a preenche-lo - Ela vai precisar de alguém que se responsabilize por ela...

- Eu vou cuidar dela, Sango.

- Ok, ok. Sesshoumaru. - Terminou as observações e lhe encarou demoradamente - Você já pode ir. Aliás vocês precisam de um bom banho. - ela levantou-se com calma e dirigiu-se para a saída, mas antes lhe lançou um ultimo olhar - E o que eu faço quando _ele_ acordar?

- Não se preocupe Sango, ele só vai acordar quando seu turno já estiver acabado. - viu-a sair e fechar a porta com suavidade.

Observou a porta por alguns instantes, e logo em seguida voltou-se para a garota adormecida na poltrona. O casaco - que agora revestia a pele pálida da garota - lhe batia aos joelhos, e continha manchas avermelhadas, com o cheiro desagradável de sangue do Naraku, fez uma pequena nota mental de livrar-se dele o quanto antes possível.

Caminhou até a sua pequena Rin, ali, tão frágil. Seu rosto sempre suave, agora cruelmente marcado pelas lágrimas que aquele monstro fora capaz roubar.

Ele jamais o perdoaria.

E apenas descansaria quando o visse apodrecer em alguma cela, cercado por homens tão cruéis quanto ele.

Pegou-a com cuidado no braços e caminhou para a saída. Enfim a tiraria daquele lugar, como a havia prometido, e acabaria com o azedo que se tornara sua vida desde que pisara naquele lugar.

Passou pela portaria, e acenou uma ultima vez para Sango que respondeu apenas com um aceno mudo. Ele lembraria-se eternamente da ajuda que ela lhe dera aquela noite.

---

A chuva atrapalhava um pouco a visão, mas ao menos as ruas estavam livres durante a madrugada. A rádio transmitia uma música agitada, onde a voz aguda - e extremamente irritante - da vocalista _declamava_ eroticamente.

Olhou-a pelo retrovisor, ainda dormia, toda encolhida, qualquer um que não soubesse sua idade, lhe daria - no Maximo - uns quinze anos, mas ele sabia exatamente sua idade, eram dezenove anos, mas ainda sim não lhe aparentava.

Comparou-a com o meio-irmão. Inuyasha em seus plenos vinte e um anos, agia feito uma criancinha birrenta da dez. Conhecia-o muito bem para afirmar o quanto ambos eram incrivelmente distintos. Rin era uma garota humilde, enquanto o irmão era pura a absolutamente orgulhoso, Rin era delicada e educada - provavelmente fora educada rigidamente - já Inuyasha, era agressivo, e fazia questão de mostrar o quanto era mal-educado. Mas ele jamais o culparia. Ele mesmo havia sido um irmão e tutor ausente.

Viu a garota se mexer, e logo voltou sua atenção para o trânsito. Em minutos chegaria no prédio.

Virou uma esquina, e continuou em linha reta, apenas parando ao notar o sinal ainda vermelho.

Voltou sua atenção repentinamente para a rádio, começara a tocar uma musica que ele apreciava. Era introdução era um pouco longa, e a melodia era suave, e a voz rouca do vocalista lhe agradava completamente. acompanhava - completamente desafinado - a musica enquanto agitava a cabeça vagarosamente.

Avistou o prédio, enquanto adentrava pelo estacionamento procurando pela própria vaga. Estacionou.

Desceu apressado enquanto se dirigia à garota.

Notou que ela já estava acordada. O olhar baixo, encolhida silenciosamente. Abriu a porta e sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Desculpe, eu não consegui pensar em outro lugar pra você ficar sem ser aqui em casa. - obteve apenas o silêncio como resposta - Olha pra mim. - ergueu delicadamente o queixo da garota, e notou com facilidade as lágrimas que ela insistia em prender - O que foi, Rin?

- Agora você nunca mais vai querer olhar pra mim. - viu a abaixar novamente o rosto, já não mais contendo as lágrimas.

- Por que? - apenas a puxou para um abraço.

- Você _descobriu_, e pior você _viu_. Sesshoumaru. - viu-a suspirar demoradamente - Você deve estar com _nojo_ de mim.

E em ato desesperado Sesshoumaru a apertou ainda mais no abraço e depositou um beijo delicado em sua testa.

- Você não teve culpa, Rin. E a única pessoa que eu estou com nojo não é você, e sim o Naraku.

- Verdade, Sesshy? - ela lhe encarou demoradamente, e as lágrimas ainda caminhando por seu rosto.

Assentiu num gesto mudo com a cabeça, enquanto retirava as mechas que lhe cobriam o rosto, os olhos castanhos pareciam ganhar uma vida, que há tempos fora perdida.

- Já é tarde, Rin. Vamos entrar. - viu-a assentir com a cabeça, um sorriso mudo brotando em seus lábios - Aliás tem chocolate na dispensa.

* * *

**AGRIDOCE - **_azedo e doce simultaneamente_ **- Bem, o que eu posso dizer? Apenas, entendam como quiser... **

**Provavelmente o próximo capitulo pode - lê-se VAI - demorar pra sair. Ultimamente meus professores tem dado muitos trabalhos, e eu assim como qualquer aluno tenho que fazê-los.**

**Esse capitulo foi ao menos maior que os anteriores.**

**E é, finalmente a Rin saiu do manicômio. E suponho que já saibam qual é a doença dela. **

**E pra quem não entendeu direito a relação entre o Sesshoumaru e a Rin, nos próximos capítulos eu pretendo deixa-la clara.**

**E bem... não custa nada deixar uma review, certo? Mas isso me deixaria realmente muito feliz, e vocês nem imaginam o quanto. **

**Criticas, dúvidas ou sugestões, por favor, oka?... ç-ç**

**E eu gostaria de agradecer a Lan AYath por ter deixado a review do ultimo cap... **


	5. A Nova Vizinhança

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha & Cia. não me pertencem.

* * *

**PSICOSE**

**Capitulo Quatro  
A Nova Vizinhança  
---**

A primeira coisa que notou com a abertura das portas de aço foi o som, consideravelmente alto por estar - provavelmente - saindo de algum dos apartamentos. A melodia calma e suave contrastava perfeitamente com o tom rouco do cantor que começava a _gritar_ o refrão logo em seguida. Não demorou muito para que sentisse novamente a cabeça latejar, o corpo estava mole, e ela tinha certeza, caso o acompanhante não a estivesse apoiando já estaria caída no chão.

Ouviu o acompanhante praguejar algo parecido com _Inuyasha_, ele parecia irritado com algo, mas nem ao menos por isso deixara de ser cavalheiro, e o braço continuava envolto na sua cintura de uma maneira paternal.

O corredor era mal iluminado e vazio - com exceção do vaso grande ao lado da porta à direita - e exalava um cheiro forte de _lavanda_. As paredes _deveriam_ ser de um tom claro de azul com detalhes emoldurados em negro, as duas únicas portas - de aço - refletiam a luz noturna que entrava pela única janela - aberta - ao fim do corredor.

Voltou sua atenção ao acompanhante quando sentiu-o parar em frente a porta esquerda e logo enfiar a mão direita em um dos bolsos, o som aumentara consideravelmente, e agora eram claramente ouvidas as batidas fortes de uma musica _agitada,_ assim como a mesma voz rouca do vocalista. O barulho do elevador as suas costas a fez virar-se automaticamente assim como Sesshoumaru. As portas abriram-se revelando uma figura alta, vestida de cores fortes, parecia demasiadamente preocupada em achar algo dentro da _sacola_ que carregava, e sua postura demonstrava cansaço.

- Não sei como você consegue enxergar nesse escuro, Sesshoumaru. - as luzes foram devidamente acesas revelando a figura alta de uma jovem, que caminhou rapidamente até a porta à direita - O Inuyasha dormiu de novo com o som ligado? - o som da voz extremamente aguda da jovem foi rapidamente substituída pelo som das gargalhadas.

- Boa noite Higurashi. - viu quando o companheiro voltou sua atenção para a porta voltando a praguejar algo que não conseguiu entender.

- Ora, Sesshoumaru, você deveria se divertir mais. - sentiu os olhos da moça pousar em si, e logo um sorriso malicioso formar-se no seu rosto fino - Então você arranja uma _namorada_ e nem comunica aos _amigos_, Sesshoumaru?

- Já é tarde Higurashi. Vá dormir. - seu companheiro terminou de abrir rapidamente a porta e logo deu passagem para que entrasse.

O apartamento não grande. e também não era muito mobiliado havia apenas o essencial. O som - ouvido de dentro - era quase insuportável, Sesshoumaru pareceu perceber, e rapidamente desligou-o.

- Aquele... - notou quando o homem apontou para o sofá à sua frente, até então despercebido, e a figura masculina deitadas despreocupadamente sobre ele - ...é Inuyasha, meio-irmão.

- Não grite _Fluffy_! Não vê que minha cabeça _dói_? - o moço tinha uma grande semelhança com Sesshoumaru, cabelos prateados, porte quase atlético, e os olhos dourados, mas ao contrario do meio-irmão possuía duas orelhas brancas felpudas no topo da cabeça.

- Dor-de-cabeça, _Inuyasha_? - Rin fingiu não notar o tom sarcástico na voz de Sesshoumaru.

- Ora, _Fluffy_! Além de chegar _tarde_, já chega _gritando_! - o rapaz estava descontrolado o bastando pra não notar sua presença, mas ela não só sabia até quando.

- Não tenho tempo para discussões fúteis, Inuyasha. - apenas sentiu quando o homem lhe segurou delicadamente a mão - Essa Inuyasha, é Rin. Ela vai passar algum tempo aqui então acostume-se a vestir-se decentemente. - O olhar caiu rapidamente sobre si, enquanto um sorriso malicioso formava-se automaticamente nos lábios do rapaz.

- Há quantos anos você não traz uma garota pra casa _Fluffy_? - e o rapaz pareceu abafar um riso antes de continuar - E eu que quase achei que você tinha perdido o _gosto pela coisa_...

- Não diga besteiras Inuaysha. Além do mais, já lhe disse para não me chamar de _Fluffy_. - sesshoumaru pareceu ignorar os resmungos vindos do irmão - Rin, você precisa de um banho.

- Oh... sim _Sesshy_... - levou as mãos a boca instantaneamente após perceber o que havia dito - Desculpe... - o homem a sua frente apenas fez sinal para que lhe acompanhasse.

- _Sesshy_? - Inuyasha _falava_ num tom _ligeiramente_ alto e já não mais fazia questão de esconder os gargalhadas - Gostei desse garota. Mas ainda assim prefiro _Fluffy_, é muito mais _bonitinho_.

-------

Caminhou até a sala, seu dia havia sido cansativo em demasia. Observou que o _irmão_ ainda estava sentado no sofá - agora não mais rindo.

- De quem era todo aquele sangue Sesshoumaru? - ele tinha um semblante sério, a voz saíra um tanto mais rouca que o planejado.

- Naraku. Já não reconhece mais o odor dele Inuyasha? - sentou-se ao lado do rapaz, e passou a observar minuciosamente o televisor desligado a sua frente.

- Ora Sesshoumartu! Até o ponto que eu saiba, não fui eu quem estudou com ele. - o rapaz apenas obteve o silêncio do outro como resposta - Afinal, quem é a _garota_?

- Hiro, Hiro Rin. - suspirou longamente - Ela tem esquizofrenia, era paciente da clínica. - outro suspiro - Mas aquele _infeliz_ resolveu _brincar_ um pouco com ela.

- Mas ela parece uma _criança_...

- Mas ela _não_ é uma _criança_, Inuyasha. - cortou-o rapidamente - Ela tem quase a sua idade. - Sesshoumaru fingiu ignorar o olhar incrédulo do _irmão_.

- Só mais uma coisa Sesshoumaru. - ele levantou-se e caminhou até a porta - Por que você se preocupou com a garota? Pensei que _odiasse_ os humanos.

- Pois continuo os odiando. Mas com a garota é diferente, ela não vê as coisas como um humano qualquer. - levantou-se e caminhou até a janela e abaixou as cortinas escuras - _Ela precisa de mim_.

- Faça como quiser _Fluffy_, apenas não a _enfie_ no meu quarto, ele já é pequeno demais. - o rapaz sorriu marotamente enquanto girava a maçaneta - Aliás, você sabe se a Kagome já chegou?

- Já. - caminhou até a porta e passou a observar o irmão - Você pretende voltar?

- Ora Sesshoumaru, o que você _imagina_ ao meu respeito? Eu apenas preciso resolver uma questão com ela. - Sesshoumaru viu-o sorrir marotamente enquanto batia _delicadamente_ na porta de aço.

-------

Vestiu rapidamente a camisa - _branca_ - de algodão que o companheiro lhe cedera, precisou dobrar boa parte das mangas e ignorar que a camisa lhe batia pouco acima dos joelhos.

Passou a observar sua figura desengonçada no espelho. Realmente nunca fora bonita, a genética não ajudara no tamanho, sempre fora magra - mesmo pro pouco tamanho, e nunca tivera um rosto marcante. Mas a situação piorara bastante nos últimos seis meses, emagrecera o bastante para alguém já era magra em demasia, o rosto ganhara um quê cadavérico, e a pele - já branca - perdera quase toda a cor. Mas nada disso lhe pareceu afetar tanto, quando tocou nas madeixas negras e constatou que já não eram como antes.

- Sente-se melhor? - os dedos longos pousaram delicadamente em seu ombro - Não sabia que gostava de espelhos.

- Nunca tive motivos para gostar. - observou o reflexo masculino pelo espelho, o _contraste_ era enorme.

Ele pousou a cabeça no curva esquerda de seu pescoço enquanto escorregava as mãos até sua cintura rodeando-a. E ela tentou ao máximo ignorar a sensação estranha que lhe invadia. Afinal eles eram _irmãos_, certo? Definitivamente essa idéia ainda martelava em sua mente.

- Você pode ficar o tempo que precisar aqui. _Eu vou cuidar de você_. - ele murmurou demoradamente enquanto se desviava e caminhava até a porta, não seria seguro uma proximidade maior entre os dois, ainda mais depois de vê-la ali, os cabelos encharcados deslizando pelo tecido fino da _sua_ camisa de algodão..

- Promete? - viu-o apenas balançar a cabeça afirmativamente enquanto fazia sinal para que lhe acompanhasse.

Seguiu-o rapidamente pelos poucos e _compactos_ corredores, até deparar-se com uma porta de aço, a qual ele abriu rapidamente revelando a figura grande de uma cama.

- Você pode dormir aqui.

- Mas é grande demais, _Sesshy_. - abaixou a cabeça rapidamente, mesmo se o companheiro fosse um poço de tolerância ele não aturaria por muito tempo.

- É o suficiente. Aliás na próxima porta a direita fica o quarto do Inuyasha, não hesite em procura-lo caso aconteça algo. - observou-o abrir uma gaveta e retirar uma toalha branca felpuda - Aliás qualquer coisa estarei na sala.

- Mas...

- Tem um cobertor no armário caso precise.

- Oh... Mas voc...

- A cozinha fica seguindo para esquerda. - observou-o caminhar até um armário e retirar das gavetas uma camiseta de algodão _branca_ e um short escuro. - Boa noite.

- Oh... _Sesshy_ não... - não conseguiu terminar de _formular_ a frase pois o _homem_ já havia saído e fechado a porta - _Boa noite_...

Andou até o armário e procurou pela coberta, tendo encontrado caminhou até a cama e deitou-se cobrindo-se até o pescoço. Sesshoumatu havia demonstrado ser mais _especial_ do que imaginara, e inevitavelmente adentrara seus pensamentos. Tentaria dormir, mesmo sob a influência do remédio o sono não vinha, o acontecido naquela noite parecia ocupar um espaço maior do que desejara em sua mente.

Escutava ainda o fraco barulho - de chuva - que insistia em adentrar pelas paredes do apartamento, aquele mesmo som que lhe assombrara por meses parecia finalmente lhe deixar em paz, afinal não tinha mais porque preocupar-se com a chuva, e momentaneamente aquele passara a ser o _menor_ de todos os seus _problemas_. E mais horas de pensamentos - desnecessários talvez - havia sido o bastante para que pudesse enfim _dormir_.

-------

Deixou que a água quente lhe percorresse pelo corpo. Realmente necessitava de um banho - um bom e quente banho - e tinha certeza que enfim poderia por sua cabeça em ordem.

" _... - Por que você se preocupou com a garota? Pensei que odiasse os humanos..._"

Era verdade que sempre odiara os humanos, desde quando ele não tinha certeza, mas sabia que fora principalmente quando seu pai se envolvera com _aquela_ mulher.

_" Trocou pela quinta vez - naquele minuto- o canal, não estava passando nada que considerasse interessante na TV e ainda por cima seu pai ainda não havia chego, o que era estranho principalmente por que ele não costumava se atrasar - principalmente em uma data tão importante como aquela._

_Desligou a TV e dirigiu-se para a cozinha, era não muito grande e continha uma mesa pequena com apenas quatro lugares. Sentou-se e passou a admirar o bolo confeitado que havia preparado naquela mesma tarde, observou minuciosamente a cozinha a procura de qualquer ponto que devesse arrumar, não sabia o porquê da demora e principalmente, ele odiava ter que esperar - ainda mais esperar muito._

_O relógio marcou dez horas._

_Ele já estava ficando irritado, quando seu pai chegasse ele iria ouvir o necessário pela sua demora injustificável. A audição apurada de um youkai lhe serviu quando ouviu o rápido barulho do giro da maçaneta, andou rapidamente até a porta e viu algo que não lhe agradou; seu pai - seu herói - de mãos dadas a uma insignificante humana._

_- Ainda está acordado Sesshoumaru? - viu nos olhos dourados do pai uma confusão que na sua opinião não deveria existir._

_- Esqueceu do que combinamos, pai?_

_- Oh! Claro que não meu filho... - o homem havia levado a mão a testa num gesto de desespero._

_- Tenho certeza que não, pai. - olhou demoradamente para a mulher e logo depois observou o pai ele parecia ligeiramente nervoso - Amanhã é sexta, e eu ainda tenho aula, é melhor eu ir dormir._

_- Filho não pre..._

_Ignorou as palavras e dirigiu-se ao seu quarto. Quem era aquela mulher que fizera seu pai esquecer do aniversário do único filho? Não, terminantemente ele não fazia questão de saber. "_

- _Maldita humana_... Por que você tinha que _enfeitiçar_ meu pai?

Encostou a cabeça na parede, tinha certeza que passara a odiar os humanos desde que seu pai o trocara pela humana. Ele deveria ter uns treze anos na época, já era um homem por que o pai inventara de lhe arrumar uma mãe - humana - tão tarde? Não conseguia entender como o pai havia sido tão tolo por deixar-se enfeitiçar por aquela presença feminina, de fato ela era atraente, mas não o bastante para ocupar um lugar que - terminantemente - não lhe pertencia. Não demorou muito para a chegada - inevitável - do meio irmão, e para a partida inesperada do pai, e mais uma vez aquela mulher passara a ocupar um lugar não-desejado por ele: agora ela era seu _pai _e _mãe_, e talvez graças aos anos que se seguiram adquirira respeito pela mulher e num futuro próximo aceitara ser responsável pelo irmão - que ainda não passava de uma criança recém-saída do berço.

Terminou o banho rapidamente, ele precisava dormir e talvez tirar certas lembranças da cabeça, trocou-se e dirigiu-se ao quarto do irmão, constatou que ele já havia chego e parecia dormir, o irmão parecia cair na mesma ruína do pai, mesmo que não admitisse estava _apaixonado_ por uma humana. Caminhou até a sala e ajeitou o sofá, deitou-se rapidamente já passava das quatro horas e ele ainda tinha que acordar cedo.

* * *

**Bom... primeiramente eu peço desculpas pela demora exagerada... Mas é que eu fiquei um bom tempo sem pc, e faltou um pouco de tempo pra escrever também.**

** Apenas terminando o cap. porque faltou na escola por estar doente - e graças a isso quase não o termina pelas freqüentes crises de espirro - então caso encontre alguma parte muito incoerente culpem os espirros. xD**

**No mais espero que gostem desse cap... ou ao menos tenham a paciência de lê-lo. xD**

**Reviews - como sempre - são muito bem vindas, mesmo que para _criticar_. '**

**Bom, agora vamos as reviews do ultimo cap:**

**cating misao-chan - Não, infelizmente o Naraku não morreu - o que provavelmente _pode_ ser mudado no decorrer da fic xDD. Tipo, eu não entendi mesmo a parte dos poderes, e sim, sim vai continuar tendo muito chocolate o que é culpa total da autora de ser uma pseudo-chocólotra. Bom espero que continue acompanhando a fic, oka? Bjos**

**Lan Ayath - Sim, sim e a Rin finalmente se livrou - mesmo que momentaneamente - do Naraku . Eu boa? OO brigadinha mesmo, principalmente por ter acompanhado a fic até agora. Bom qto ao cap estar a altura eu não tenho certeza, mas espero que você goste, oka? Bjo **

**Liv-Chan - Que bom que está gostando da fic! Acho que a Rin não vai mais sofrer _tanto_, e até eu fico com pena dela as vezes xDD sim, sim a situação fraternal já está começando - mesmo que lentamente - a mudar... mas ainda pode levar um tempinho até eles descobrirem isso. xDD Bjos **

**Srta. kinomoto - Que bom que vc adorou o cap. Sim, realmete eu tbm espero que o Sesshy tenha espancado aquele FDP... xDD Tipo o Sesshy só esculacha o Inu pq eles são irmãos, mas lá no fundinho - bem fundinho mesmo xx - eles se amam. xD Bom a Kagome já apareceu nesse cap. qto ao Miroku talvez ele já aperça no próximo ou talvez eu deixe pra acrescenta-lo um pouco mais pra frente... Bom na situação em que se encontrava acho que dificilmente a Rin teria achado outra coisa, acho que foi uma reação natural que ela teve, afinal ela mesma estava sentindo nojo de si... ai acabou achando que o Sesshy tbm estava... Bom, espero que a continuação lhe agrade - mesmo que um pouquinho. Bjo **

**Ayame Yui - Que bom que você está gostando da fic, e espero que goste desse cap tbm! Bjo **

**MitZrael Girl - É, a Rin tem esquizofrenia sim xD Bom por enquanto eles continuam sendo _irmãos_ sim, mas com o tempo eu pretendo mudar - muito - isso... Sim, sim morte ao FDP do Naraku! ohhhh isso! qdo o sesshy acabar com ele vc ja deixa tudo acertado com o _Lú_, que eu tenho certeza que o castigo do abacaxi vai servir direitinho. xDD É muito bom saber que vc está gostando da fic, e que - ainda - não encontrou nenhum ponto negativo, e qto a narração as vezes eua acho meio confusa... mas deixa pra lá... xx Bem, as aulas realmente atrapalham um bocado... e não se preocupe com o tamanho das reviews não, viu moça? eu já fico contente em saber que vc vai estar acompanhando No mais, eu realmente não sou nada boa com _hentais_ por isso eu acabei optando por algo mais _confuso_ mesmo, tanto porque a Rin não tinha nenhuma condição de perceber _exatamente_ o que lhe acontecia e ao seu redor, né? xD... E eu espero que vc _aprove_ esse cap, oka? Bjo **


	6. Um caso

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha & Cia. não me pertencem.

* * *

**PSICOSE**

**Capitulo Cinco  
Um "caso"  
---**

Acordou ouvindo os resmungos - nada baixos - do Inuyasha na cozinha.

Caminhou sem pressa, sentia uma pequena pontada na espinha e seu braço esquerdo estava levemente dolorido. Observou atentamente encostado na batente da porta o irmão preparar sua _refeição matinal_, haviam uma caixa de cereais e uma de leite abertas sobre a mesa. Reparou também que o irmão não havia perdido o péssimo habito de andar de _roupa de baixo_ pela casa.

- Já acordou? - o rapaz pronunciou enquanto acrescentava um pouco de leite à mistura de leite e chocolate em pó.

Sempre odiara aquelas misturas que o meio-irmão fazia e conseqüentemente se via obrigado a comer, por mais que tentasse não admitir tanto ele quanto o meio-irmão sabiam o fracasso dele numa cozinha.

- Creio que sim. A menos que eu esteja começando a andar dormindo pela casa. - olhou discretamente para a pia ainda com a louça do dia anterior.

- Hm ok... Você comprou mais _cappuccino_? Acho que aquele foi o ultimo. - o rapaz apontou despreocupadamente para o _potinho_ vazio sobre a pia.

- Acho que quem estava encarregado das compras era você, Inuyasha. - Caminhou até a geladeira retirou a lista com um grande e vermelho "_Inuyasha não esquecer_" e entregou para o irmão.

- Ora _Fluffy_, você mais do que ninguém sabe que eu não costumo reparar em bilhetes pregados em portas de geladeira. - observou o irmão dar-lhe os ombros e jogar a lista sobre a mesa.

- Você deveria comer coisas mais _saudáveis_.

- Oh sim claro _Fluffy_, todas as pessoas deveriam comer _ovos_ e _bacon_ de manhã. - ouviu o irmão rir sarcasticamente antes de continuar - oh! como eu pude me esquecer da xícara de café _puro_?

- Desde quando comer chocolate de manhã é _saudável_?

- Bom, talvez não seja tão _saudável _assim, mais continua sendo _bom_. - ouviu a voz aguda da visitante soar atrás de si.

- Ele diz como se _bacon_ fosse a coisa mais saudável do mundo. - o irmão lhe lançou um olhar irritado antes de murmurar um "bom dia" para a garota que ria divertida encostada na batente da porta.

- Inuaysha, vá se vestir _agora_. - reforçou a ultima palavra lançando um olhar enfático para o irmão.

O rapaz foi caminhando enquanto resmungava coisas inaudíveis e mastigava sua barra de chocolate, e ao passar pela visitante depositou um beijo rápido na testa da garota que apenas sorriu em resposta.

- Já acordou? - ele passou a observa-la, os cabelos estavam ligeiramente desarrumados e a _sua_ camisa amassada - Ainda é cedo, você pode dormir mais se quiser.

- Não, não. - ela balançou a cabeça freneticamente para os lados - Creio que eu já lhe incomodei demais, Sr. Sesshoumaru. Aliás, já fiquei _tempo demais_ longe de casa.

- Eu não vou deixar você ir embora assim. - dirigiu-se para a geladeira e começou a procurar pelo _bacon_ - Antes de qualquer coisa, você está sob a _minha_ responsabilidade menina. - sorriu internamente quando sua audição apurada captou a resmungo quase inaudível da sua visitante e pôs-se a cortar o _bacon_ - Ou seja, qualquer deslize seu, o menor que seja, Rin. Você _ainda_ está doente, e você sabe o _porquê_ de lhe ter tirado de lá, não?

- Eu **não** estou doente coisa nenhuma. E eu pensei que o senhor já estivesse ciente disso. - o tom dela saiu tão irritado quanto ofendido, e ele passou a lhe fitar com atenção após depositar as fatias de bacon na frigideira sobre o fogão já aceso - Você sabe que foi tudo uma _armação_, não? Droga! Foi tudo planejado, será que você não vê?

- Eu estava _lá_, Rin.

Ela lhe pareceu irritar-se ainda mais com o comentário, e se não fossem aquelas as circunstancias teria achado graça nisso. O roto estava ligeiramente corado e a respiração também estava mais pesada demonstrando toda a sua irritação, e por um instante achou que ela lhe arremessaria a lata de chocolate em pó.

- Droga! é claro que eu sei que você estava! Mas você **tem** que acreditar em mim... foi tudo uma armação... dos meus _pais_... daquele méd... - ela parou bruscamente levando a mão à cabeça.

- É melhor você descansar, eu tenho alguns assuntos para resolver, e quando eu chegar poderemos resolver _isso_. - abraçou o corpo pequeno com delicadeza enquanto a conduzia para seu próprio quarto.

- Sesshy eu não...

- Apenas descanse, já disse que mais tarde nós resolveremos isso. - deitou-a na cama, e em sua mente já a idéia fixa de que não a deixaria partir - Vou preparar alguma coisa pra você comer e vou deixar na cozinha, caso você sinta fome. - e saiu antes depositando um beijo demorado em sua testa.

A voz de sue meio irmão penetrou com rapidez seus ouvidos, ele gritava da cozinha alguma coisa sobre o _bacon_ estar queimando, instintivamente apressou o passo até a cozinha para socorrer o que ainda lhe restasse do seu café da manhã.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Já faziam horas que estava plantado naquela poltrona, a mulher ao seu lado parecia tentar resistir ao sono, mas ele não a culpava afinal ela havia passado a noite inteira acordada.

_"... Isso foi um ato ilógico. Será que vocês não pensaram nas conseqüências?..."_

A voz quase rouca de seu superior lhe invadia vagamente os ouvidos, observar os próprios sapatos - brancos - lhe parecia intensamente muito mais interessante. Nunca, em sua vida ousara imaginar uma situação como aquela, estava ali sentado à frente do seu superior ouvindo aquelas coisas - que ao menos à ele eram inteiramente dispensáveis.

- _E então_, Sr. Akima, o que idéia foi essa de _espancar_ seu superior, e ainda _seqüestrar_ uma de nossas pacientes? - o sorriso irônico preencheu o rosto do homem e ele lhe lançou um certo olhar que provavelmente havia passado despercebido à mulher ao seu lado.

- Não creio que isso diga ao seu respeito, _senhor_. - sempre desprezara aquele maldito sorriso irônico que costumava _enfeitar_ o rosto daquele homem, assim como sempre _enfeitava_ o rosto _de um outro_ homem.

- Ora Sesshoumaru - o homem olhou para a moça e sorriu ao constatar que ela cochilava - Estão dizendo por aí que existem _motivos mais sérios_ para esse seu _ato_. - o homem passou a sorrir maliciosamente enquanto inconscientemente começou a estralar seus dedos.

- _Como...?_

- Oras! Não se faça de bobo! - o homem passou a demonstrar uma certa impaciência - Você sabe muito bem quais são os motivos! - pareceu se descontrolar um pouco mais ao vê-lo balançar a cabeça negativamente - Dizem que vocês dois tem um _caso_.

- Um... _caso_? - inevitavelmente ergueu uma das sobrancelhas - O que quer dizer com isso?

- O que é um _caso_ para você? Você não é tão ingênuo assim Sesshoumaru, e olha que já fazem anos que nos conhecemos.

- Eu **não** tive um _caso _com a _garota_. Não diga besteiras _senhor_. - fez menção de levantar-se mas recebeu um sinal para que permanecesse sentado.

- E por acaso onde _ela passou_ essa noite? Não precisa responder, eu já sei exatamente qual é a resposta. - o homem levantou-se e caminhou na direção da porta - Aliás, considere-se suspendo até segunda ordem. - e saiu, mas ainda antes lhe lançou o tão odiado _sorrisinho irônico_.

Inevitavelmente a figura da menina deitada na _sua_ cama lhe veio à mente. Talvez as coisas já estivessem indo longe demais.

Levantou-se e caminhou até a poltrona que a mulher cochilava despreocupadamente, abaixou-se e lhe acordou com delicadeza.

- Eu dormi? Oh droga! - ela levantou-se com rapidez enquanto passava inconscientemente a mão pelos extensos fios castanho-escuros. - Acho que um bom _cappuccino_ seria muito bem-vindo e...

- Precisamos conversar. - dirigiu-se para a porta encostando a mão na maçaneta - Eu conheço uma boa confeitaria aqui perto.

- Oh... ok. - a mulher apenas concordou enquanto pegava a bolsa e caminhava até à porta passando a sua frente murmurando um agradecimento baixo. Ele lançou um olhar rápido pelo escritório, coincidentemente o mesmo da noite anterior e saiu batendo levemente a porta.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O sol já estava alto quando acordou, seu estômago roncava ligeiramente. Lembrou-se que haveria comida à sua espera na cozinha e sorriu internamente ao lembrar-se disso.

Arrumou a cama com rapidez, ajeitando com delicadeza os travesseiros. Deu uma última observada pelo quarto e dirigiu-se até a cozinha.

Parou na sala, o rapaz que deveria chamar-se Inuyasha estava deitado no sofá sem a camisa que encontrava-se jogada na poltrona visinha, segurava uma enorme bacia repleta por pipocas e assistia a TV. O som alto da televisão denunciava a programação infantil. A apresentadora vestida com um vestido quase-minúsculo rosa-choque de babados e com dois coques no topo da cabeça dizia numa vozinha irritante o resumo do _desenho_ que viria a seguir, fez uma careta quando a mulher pronunciou o nome do protagonista de uma forma muito estranha.

- Ela _sempre_ erra. - assustou-se quando viu o rapaz encarando-a, ele tinha os olhos dourados como o do irmão - Mas ainda sim tem pernas _adoráveis_.

- Eu não acho. - fez uma careta quando ele começou a rir.

- Não se preocupe, você não está muito longe. - ele sorriu marotamente enquanto apontava para ela - Bem, mas antes você precisa engordar um pouquinho...

- Ei! - puxou a camisa mais pra baixo tentando esconder as pernas mas desistiu quando percebeu que estava subindo _atrás_.

- Acho melhor você não contar isso pro Fluffy. Ele é _muuuuuuuiiiiito_ ciumento, mas disso você já deve saber, né? - o rapaz parecia entrar numa crise de risos.

Ela apenas continuou o encarando de maneira acusadora, mas voltou sua atenção para a televisão quando uma música já conhecida começava a tocar.

- Faz tanto tempo que eu não assisto TV. - riu quando ele lhe lançou um olhar indignado - Eu senti tanta falta dessa programação...

- Ela mudou um pouco ultimamente... - apontou pra TV - mas ainda assim passam alguns bons.

- Oh... é claro que deveria ter mudado... já faz tanto tempo e...

- Ei! você poderia fazer compras comigo e... - o rapaz foi interrompido pelo som estridente da campainha, ele apenas fez uma careta enquanto voltava a _enfiar_ cuidadosamente a pipoca na boca - Bem, se você não se incomodar em atender... - e a campainha tocou outra vez.

- Oh! Claro... - dirigiu-se com rapidez até a porta abafando o riso quando a campainha tocou pela terceira vez e o rapaz levou as mão as orelhas brancas e felpudas fazendo uma careta e praguejando baixo.

Ao abrir a porta deu de cara com uma moça, ela segurava uma menininha no colo e parecia bastante irritada enquanto tentava inutilmente tirar o celular das mãos da menininha.

- Inuyasha será que... - ela parou rapidamente quando olhou para a porta - hm... o Inuya...

- Espere só um minutinho que eu já vou chamar. - parou rapidamente quando virou-se e deu de cara com o rapaz já atrás de si - Bem... er... vou até a cozinha...

- Não se preocupe Rin. - ele a segurou pelo pulso enquanto ainda encarava a moça aparentemente ainda mais nervosa e parada do lado de fora, Rin não deixou de notar o quanto ela bonita - O que foi Kagome?

- Você poderia ficar com a _Amy_? Eu preciso levar a mamãe na rodoviária e depois eu já iria direto pra lanchonete - a moça não tirava os olhos de si e parecia ligeiramente desconfortável diante da situação.

- Você sabe que sim Kagome. Eu sou o pai dela caso você já esteja se esquecendo. Aliás, Rin... - ele virou-se para si enquanto apontava para a moça parada em frente a porta - Essa é Kagome, Kagome Higurashi ela mora no apartamento da frente - ele apontou com rapidez para a porta aberta em frente - E Kagome essa é a...

- Eu dispenso apresentações Inuyasha. Depois do expediente eu passo aqui pra pegar a Amy e amanhã mesmo eu arranjo uma babá. - ela disse num tom seco enquanto entregava a garotinha que sorriu abertamente ao ser abraçada pelo rapaz, e Rin notou com admiração os olhos dourados dala - Bem... até mais e desculpe por ter _atrapalhado_. - Lançou um olhar significativo pro rapaz antes de virar-se e caminhar até a outra porta com passos duros.

- Mas oras! ela no mínimo deve estar achando que temos um _caso_. - ele começou a rir enquanto fechava a porta e passava a encarar a menina delicadamente - Como sua mãe é ciumenta! - ele dizia mais para si próprio do que para a garotinha que passava a repetir "_mamãe ciumenta_" enquanto brincava com o cabelo dele.

- Eu posso ir até lá e explicar...

- Você não tem o que explicar, Rin. Kagome sempre foi ciumenta demais... - ele tinha uma expressão séria no rosto enquanto se dirigia até o sofá e depositava a menininha sentando-se no chão. - Nós dois sempre fomos muito ciumentos... - ele murmurou mais baixo voltando falar sozinho.

- _Papai_, cadê o _Teddy_? - Rin inevitavelmente lançou um olhar assustado pro rapaz que apenas sorriu em resposta. - Mamãe levou o Teddy embora...

- Não se preocupe eu já vou buscar, tá? - ele depositou um beijo demorado na bochecha esquerda da menina e sorriu delicadamente para ela - Rin, será que você poderia ficar com ela alguns instantes? - ele caminhou até a poltrona e vestiu a camiseta preta com uma enorme caveira branca, e sorriu quando ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

Ficou olhando o rapaz caminhar até a porta e sorriu ao constatar que provavelmente ele poderia demorar. Caminhou até a menininha que lhe encarava atenciosamente. Sentiu seu estomago roncar novamente, e lembrou-se instantaneamente que ainda não havia comido nada.

- Você está com fome? - sorriu quando ela balançou a cabeça negativamente - Mas você poderia me acompanhar até a cozinha não? - o sorriso apenas aumentou quando a menininha olhou para a televisão fazendo uma careta e logo depois balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- _O que vão querer? _- O atendente sardento perguntou rapidamente prestando mais atenção no bloquinho na mão direita do que na resposta do casal a sua frente.

- O mesmo de sempre, aliás, poderia me trazer um pedaço daquela torta de limão que está no balcão? - o rapaz apenas assentiu com a cabeça enquanto com a mão esquerda rabiscava algo no bloquinho da outra mão - E você _Sango_?

- Hm... Um _cappuccino forte_ seria muito bem vindo. - ela sorriu amigavelmente para o rapaz que abaixou ainda mais o rosto, visivelmente constrangido.

Sesshoumaru acompanhou o rapaz com o olhar, enquanto a mulher sentada a sua frente procurava algo na bolsa.

- E então, a garota está bem? - ela segurava um espelhinho na mão esquerda e parecia estar concentrada em arrumar a franja lisa que lhe caia sobre os olhos - Digo, o tratamento ainda está fazendo efeito, não? - ela parou momentaneamente para ouvir a resposta.

- Ela está bem. - ele suspirou pesadamente antes de continuar - Ela tem algumas vertigens mas eu acho que é apenas o efeito do remédio, nada alarmante. - ele passou a admirar o pedaço de torta que o rapaz acabava de lhe entregar - Por que não pediu um pedaço da torta?

- _Dieta_. - ela respondeu quase rindo enquanto apontava pro _chantilly_ que cobria toda a torta - Isto é quase uma espécie de veneno para mim.

- Dieta? - ergueu a sobrancelha interrogativamente e passou a observa-la a pedir um tubo de adoçante - Você leva _isso_ muito a _sério_.

- Você diz isso porque é magro, além do mais os homens não costumas se preocupar com esse tipo de coisa. - viu quando ela pegou um caderninho de dentro da bolsa e começou a notar algo - A minha dieta é com base no consumo dos _carboidratos_, quando nosso organismo sente a falta dos carboidratos ele começa a queimar quase que mecanicamente os _lipídeos_, ou seja, você _emagrece_.

- E você costuma anotar tudo o que você come aí? - viu ela pingar três gotas de adoçante no liquido e começar a mexer cuidadosamente o conteúdo da xícara - Sango, pensei que você já estivesse acostumada a lidar com garotas com distúrbios alimentares e...

- Oras, eu não sou uma garota, e muito menos tenho um distúrbio alimentar. Eu apenas sigo a minha dieta corretamente. - ela fez uma careta enquanto tomava um gole do líquido - Muito fraco.

- Ainda acho isso dispensável. Você não está precisando disso. - elas apenas riu - Vamos peça um pedaço da torta, ela está deliciosa.

- Então coma outro pedaço por mim, aliás, o que tínhamos para conversar mesmo? - o semblante mudou rapidamente.

- Estou suspenso das minhas atividades na clínica. Eu _espanquei_ o meu superior. - levou outro pedaço da torta à boca e mastigou demoradamente como que ainda processando as palavras, e a mulher passou a observa-lo cuidadosamente - Até o ponto que eu me lembre você ainda vai continuar no expediente. Eu preciso que você fique de olho no Naraku para mim...

- Ficar de olho no Naraku? - ela o olhava incrédula - Oras, Sesshoumaru o que deu em você?

- Eu preciso saber se ele anda _visitando_ outras pacientes...

- Você não iria levar a _garota_ para depor e...

- Eu não quero submete-la a isso. Além do mais não temos prova...

- Um exame poderia muito bem resolver isso.

- Eu não quero submete-la a isso, Sango, além do mais ela é esquizofrênica, eles podem usar isso contra ela. - ele usava um tom gélido enquanto em pequenos intervalos tomava um gole pequeno do café - E eu não quero que _ela_ se envolva mais nisso.

O silêncio predominou durante alguns minutos, e ele apenas o aproveitou para terminar a refeição enquanto a mulher apenas tentava digerir suas ultimas palavras. Ela terminou de tomar o líquido rapidamente e passou a fitar curiosamente um jovem casal que estava sentado no balcão, o rapaz brincava com os cabelos compridos da garota que por sua vez servia chá para ele.

- O que exatamente _aconteceu_ entre vocês dois, Sesshoumaru? - ela cortou o silencio e depositou cuidadosamente a xícara sobre a mesa de madeira coberta por um tecido quadriculado - Digo, você teria feito o _mesmo _se fosse uma outra _paciente_? Não me diga que você _a pegou para criar_.

- Não diga besteiras Sango. - ele abaixou a cabeça por alguns intantes ainda tentando entender o porquê de ter se sentido tão ofendido com o ultimo comentário dela - E não, eu não teria feito _aquilo_ se fosse uma _outra_.

- Eu imaginei. - ela sorriu tentando passar confiança para ele - Então apenas me diga, _por quê_?

- Por que? Oras, ela ainda é uma _criança_, vocês não conseguem _enxergar_ isso? - ele continuava sério porém o tom da sua voz parecia ligeiramente desconcertado - Porque eu precisei fazer _aquilo _com _ele_, porque caso eu não o tivesse feito eu não conseguiria encara-la novamente.

Sesshoumaru sabia internamente que não era apenas por causa da garota que havia feito aquilo, ele ainda se lembrava de contas antigas que não haviam sido acertadas, e que acumuladas ao fervor do momento explodiram como um vulcão que espera o _momento certo_ para a erupção. Mas de certa maneira ele sentia-se feliz por tê-lo feito.

- Não se preocupe Sesshoumaru. Eu vou ficar de olho _nele_ que aliás, vai precisar de uma boa cirurgia naquele nariz. - ela riu e levantou-se com rapidez chamando a atenção do rapaz que ficava no balcão, fato que não passou despercebido por nenhum dos dois.

- Tenho certeza que ele também concordaria comigo na questão da dieta. - ele sorriu marotamente enquanto apontava discretamente pro rapaz de cabelos tingidos.

- Sesshoumaru, ao contrário de você eu não costumo _gostar_ de _crianças_. - ela sorriu ironicamente quando ele a olhou ligeiramente interrogativo, e então retirou a carteira de couro negro da bolsa - Você sabe quanto é o cappuccino?

- Eu pago. - ele fez um sinal para que ela não se preocupasse e levantou-se elegantemente e caminhou até o caixa.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A garotinha parecia completamente encantada com a forma _brutal_ que os personagens "discutiam", i fascínio era tal que ela sequer piscava os olhos, que aliás eram dourados exatamente do mesmo tom do pai e do tio, mas ao contrario ela possuía sedosos cabelos negros e nenhum vestigio felpudo no topo da cabeça ou manchas pelos rosto mas possuía como ambos as longas garras que chagavam a ser incomuns e estranhas a garotinhas daquela idade.

Rin apenas riu quando ela soltou uma exclamação alta de satisfação apenas pelos gritos indignados da personagem principal, e a menininha passou a imitar a personagem que aparecia literalmente pisando no seu irmão mais velho que tinha dois oceanos escorrendo pelos olhos.

Na sua opinião o rapaz estava demorando demasiadamente, não que a companhia a garotinha fosse desagradável, tanto porque ela sequer lhe dava muita atenção, o desenho animado parecia infinitivamente mais interessante.

Cerrou os olhos demoradamente ainda ouvindo a voz surreal da protagonista gritando, já sabia de decor aquela história, lembrava-se de tê-la acompanhado pela TV à alguns anos atrás, e se fossem outras as circunstâncias, provavelmente voltaria a acompanha-lo novamente.

O som estridente da porta sendo fechada soou pela sala fazendo suas duas ocupantes voltarem-se rapidamente para ela. A figura esguia do rapaz de cabelos prateados caminhava sorridente pelo cômodo até parar, largando o corpo no sofá onde as duas figuras femininas se encontravam. Ele repousou a mão cuidadosamente em uma marca avermelhada na face direita e imediatamente começou a gargalhar de algo desconhecido por elas.

- Sabe? Cada vez mais a kagome me surpreende - ele entregou o ursinho já quase inteiramente remendado a menina e pousou as mãos sobre as orelhas dela antes de voltar a falar - Ela pensou que estávamos fazendo _sexo_ assistindo _Powerpuff Girls_ e comendo _pipoca caramelizada._ - ele voltou a gargalhar com as mãos sobre os ouvidos da filha.

- Foi por _isso_ o tapa? - ela apenas continuou o encarando levemente chocada.

Ela teve que esperar por alguns minutos até ele cessar o riso e voltar a encara-la seriamente enquanto balançava a cabeça para os lados.

- Não, ela me bateu depois de eu ter dito que aquela era a pior _fantasia sexual _que ela já havia tido. - dizendo isso ele voltou a rir retirando as mãos do ouvido da filha que sem entender nada voltou a prestar atenção na TV.

- Vocês brigaram? - o tom lhe saiu levemente preocupado - Bom eu posso tentar explicar à ela...

- Não se preocupe ela lembrou de ter visto você e o Fluffy ontem à noite. Isso foi logo após eu ter mencionado que você era a _namorada dele_.

Ela demorou um pouco pra digerir o ultimo comentário, mas foi o suficiente para que as palavrinhas "namorada dele" causassem um bom estrago nas suas idéias.

- Como assim _namorada dele_?

Ela tentou procurar a graça vista por ele nas suas palavras, ou seria na sua expressão facial? Será que ela havia ficado vermelha ou qualquer outro ato típico de um pré-adolescente? Mas surpreendeu-se quando ele lhe respondeu sério.

- Não sei se você não reparou ainda, mais você está vestida com a camisa dele. Aliás, o fato de vocês terem chegado ontem de madrugada também colabora bastante...

- Ele _deve_ ter te contado o que aconteceu! - instantaneamente as imagens turvas da noite anterior voltaram a sua mente e sua expressão mudou completamente, o tom exasperado passou a ser visível na sua voz.

- Não se preocupe tanto - ele fez um gesto rápido com um das mãos - É melhor que eles acreditem que vocês **são** um casal. Não ficaria muito bom pro Sesshoumaru se a vizinhança soubesse que ele trouxe uma _garota_ para a casa onde vivem dois _homens solteiros_.

Bom mas pelo menos as senhoras do andar de baixo teriam um novo assunto para conversar, e esqueceriam momentaneamente das constantes brigas dele e da Kagome, das constantes recaídas do casal, ou principalmente o deixariam em paz e esqueceriam do maldito dono da lanchonete - que aos olhos delas parecia muito mais adequado para Kagome.

Ela continuou encarando o chão intensamente, a frase ainda ecoando na sua cabeça. Talvez precisaria sair dali antes do que ousara prever.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O trânsito lhe estava irritando intensamente, já faziam horas que estava parado naquele mesmo ponto e as buzinas dos carros soavam constantemente apenas aumentando a sua dor-de-cabeça.

Ainda ponderava a idéia de na primeira oportunidade estacionar o carro e voltar para a casa à pé.

Nem mesmo a música suave que tocava no rádio estava lhe conseguindo acalmar. E as únicas palavras que ele proferia - num tom um tanto alto - eram consideradas de baixo escalão, e ofendiam principalmente as mães dos outros infelizes - que assim como ele estavam presos naquela lentidão do trânsito.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O cheiro forte de sabonete invadiu suas narinas enquanto o seu _suposto cunhado_ entrava com a sua _suposta sobrinha_ na cozinha, ambos estavam trocados e limpos depois do incidente com o bolo de chocolate.

- A gente vai buscar a mamãe na lanchoneti, né papai? - o homem apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente enquanto engolia outro sanduíche - A tia Rin também vai?

- Não filha, tia Rin tem que esperar o _tio Fluffy_ chegar, aliás, - ele voltou a sua atenção para a jovem que terminava de enxaguar a louça - Ele está demorando hoje.

Ele apenas recebeu o silêncio como resposta, e a garota passou a cortar em fatias o gengibre já colorido.

- Uh? Ah sim! Inuyasha você poderia desligar o arroz? - ela caminhava de um lado para o outro com rapidez separando os ingredientes e terminando de amontoar o que já havia sido usado sobre a pia.

O rapaz despediu-se rapidamente antes que a atrapalhasse, ela parecia tão compenetrada que ele resolveu que seria mais seguro não deixar claro que seu meio-irmão não costumava jantar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Lua já reinava majestosa quando entrou no apartamento, e ele ainda conseguia ouvir o barulho estridente das buzinas ecoando pela sua cabeça.

Aliás, tudo o que ele precisava naquele momento era de um bom - e quente - banho, e logo depois uma maravilhosa noite de sono na _sua_ cama.

- _Inuyasha? - _suspirou, ainda era muito cedo para o irmão estar dormindo, mesmo assim agradeceu-se mentalmente pelo silêncio em que a casa se encontrava.

Casa que aliás, estava muito mais organizada que o habitual. Não que a casa fosse desorganizada, mas esperar que a casa fosse impecável como as de _Barbie_ era impossível, ainda mais morando com um preguiçoso como o seu meio-irmão.

- Você demorou. - a figura feminina murmurou delicadamente enquanto sentava-se ao seu lado, exalando um forte cheiro de sabonete.

Como pudera se esquecer da presença dela? Ali, no seu apartamento, dormindo na _sua_ cama.

- O trânsito estava terrível. - ele levou inconscientemente uma das mãos á cabeça - Você melhorou?

- Oh... sim... bem... você havia prometido que iríamos conversar quando chegasse... Lembra? - ele reparou que ela ainda vestia a _sua_ mesma camisa branca.

- Por favor Rin, eu realmente não queria discutir com você. - ele levantou-se - Você **vai** passar essa noite aqui.

- Sesshoumaru, eu realmente não queria incomodar...

Num momento impulsivo ele levou o indicador ao seus lábios cortando-a imediatamente. Ele não queria ouvi-la dizes aquelas coisas, ela passaria aquela noite ali e ninguém que ousasse discutir com ele.

- Eu estou um caco. Preciso de um bom banho. - ele depositou um beijo demorado na testa dela e caminhou lentamente até o banheiro, com um cheiro bom, até então despercebido invadindo suas narinas.

* * *

**Eu peço mil desculpas por ter terminado o cap aí, mas realmente meu PC não estava querendo colaborar, e acabou me fazendo perder algumas - inúmeras - vezes a ultima cena que eu havia planejado e então eu acabei cortando ai mesmo para não correr o risco de perdê-la denovo xD...**

**Peço desculpas também pela demora, talvez agora, com o início das férias eu atualize com mais freqüência. Devido a pressa eu acabei também não revisando a fic, por isso não reparem _mesmo_. Aliás, alguém reparou que eu praticamente _dobrei_ o tamanho desse cap?**

** No mais, eu gostaria muito de agradecer as pessoinhas que tem acompanhado a fic, e principalmente a todas aquelas que já deixaram uma review nesta ficzinha aqui.**

** Caso achem que a fic está merecendo uma review não hesitem mesmo, que esta autora aqui agradece - e muito.**

**Aliás, mais mil desculpas por não estar respondendo as reviews do cap anterior, mas é que se eu parasse pra responder talvez eu acabaria não postando hoje. Então aqui vai o meu muito obrigada à B166ER, Lan Ayath, Mitzrael Girl e Dan X.x /... - que comentaram no cap anterior. Você não fazem idéia de quanto as reviews me motivam para continuar escrevendo.**

**Bjo.**


	7. Família

**Disclaimer:**Inuyasha & Cia. não me pertencem.

* * *

**PSICOSE**

**Capitulo Seis  
Família**

Ao sair do banho Sesshoumaru foi conduzido até a cozinha pelo mesmo _odor_ que sentira antes de ir para o banheiro, chegando lá deparou-se com um verdadeiro _banquete_ , havia comida suficiente para alimentar uma família de – pelo menos - quatro pessoas, fato que não se repetia desde a morte da _madrasta_, Izayoi sempre fizera da ceia um momento _familiar_, mas que devido o pouco _talento_ culinário dos irmãos aos poucos acabou-se por esquecido.

- Fizemos as compras mais cedo, Inuyasha pareceu _feliz_ por ter alguém que lhe ajudasse a escolher as _verduras_ – a tom agudo lhe penetrou os ouvidos, como uma música boa, o que lhe chamou a atenção para a garota parada à porta – _Aposto_ que se eu não tivesse ido junto ele teria pegado apenas os enlatados – ela parou por um momento pensativa, levando a mão ao queixo – não, talvez tivesse pego doces também - ela continuou com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

- Tenho certeza que sim. _Ele_ não sabe cozinhar – fez questão de frisar que o irmão não sabia cozinhar – _Você_ fez tudo isso? – viu-a corar imediatamente abaixando o olhar.

- _Ele_ não pareceu se opor – começou a brincar com uma mexa de cabelo que lhe caía pelos ombros – Achei que fosse jantar aqui, mas saiu a pouco com a Ami, disse que estava indo ver Kagome na lanchonete.

- Não _mantemos_ o hábito de cear nessa casa – revirou os olhos já imaginando a _cena_ que deveria estar acontecendo na lanchonete, arrependeu-se instantaneamente pelo que acabara de dizer, Rin que ainda tinha o rosto avermelhado começou desajeitadamente a guardar a comida enquanto tentava se desculpar – Ei, Rin – ele lhe segurou delicadamente o pulso – Você ainda não jantou, certo? – viu-a abaixar o olhar, ainda envergonhada, conduziu-a então até a cadeira mais próxima – _Vamos jantar_.

O restante da ceia seguiu em silêncio, sentavam-se frente a frente mas ela recusava-se a encará-lo, ainda visivelmente constrangida. Ao contrário do que imaginou a comida lhe desceu com facilidade – havia anos que não costumava jantar, comia qualquer coisa no trabalho comumente sem um horário fixo – todavia lhe pareceu _agradável_ dividir a mesa com _ela_, mesmo aquele _silêncio glacial _conseguiu lhe _aquecer_ por dentro.

Já estavam terminando de arrumar a cozinha quando Inuyasha chegou, irritado bateu a porta e caminhou pesadamente até a geladeira abrindo a primeira _tupperware_ e enfiando seu conteúdo rapidamente na boca.

- Aquele infeliz teve a cara de pau de me expulsar de lá! – ele bufou de modo que um pouco de arroz voou de sua boca – Se ele acha que vai me afastar da Kagome – ele bateu o punho na mesa a sua frente – Ah! Ele está MUITO enganado! Eu mato aquele lobo fedido desgraçado! – e mais uma vez o arroz voou da sua boca.

- Inuyasha isso _é_ nojento. _Não estamos_ preocupados com _seus_ problemas conjugais. – o rapaz lhe lançou um olhar incrédulo e ele praguejou internamente quando viu Rin lhe lançar um olhar preocupado.

- _O que aconteceu Inuyasha?_ – Sesshoumaru viu-a sentar-se ao lado do meio-irmão.

- Nada _realmente_ importante. – o mais velho apressou-se a dizer, a idéia de que os dois tornassem-se próximos definitivamente não lhe agradava, mas devido cada vez mais lhe parecia inevitável – Inuyasha é um _imprestável_ que vive tentando atrapalhar a vida da _**ex**_**-namorada**. – revirou os olhos e apontou o indicador para o meio-irmão – Você não _cansa_ de brigar com o Kouga, Inuaysha?

- Acontece Sesshoumaru,– Inuyasha revirou os olhos e lhe apontou o indicador imitando o meio-irmão – que eu e a Kagome não somos _ex_-namorados – ele aumentou o tom da voz, abaixou a cabeça e levou a mão à testa, parecia cansado – Kagome **é** a mãe da _minha_ filha, e _nada_ muda isso! Nós nos amamos e temos uma filha, mas você _é_ insensível demais para conseguir perceber!

- Acontece Inuyasha – imitou o irmão com descaso praticamente imperceptível na voz – Nem Kagome suporta você – Sesshoumaru viu a garota levantar e caminhar até o rapaz com um sorriso amigável, num gesto mudo de compreensão – Você deveria, antes de qualquer coisa, arranjar um emprego para que possa sustentá-las, _ninguém_ sobrevive de amor. – o mais velho cuspiu as palavras no habitual tom gélido.

Inuyasha lançou um olhar acusativo para o irmão enquanto pegava a primeira lata que havia encontrado na geladeira, a abriu e bebeu um longo gole, a respiração já começava a ficar descompassada e o rosto adquiria, aos poucos, um tom avermelhado. Abriu a boca algumas vezes sem emitir nenhum som, as palavras do mais velho borbulhando na sua mente.

- Não é a toa que você está sozinho até hoje Sesshoumaru! – Inuyasha já estava na segunda lata quando conseguiu enfim falar – Pessoas como você não fazem idéia do que o amor significa! – a bebida começava a fazer efeito trazendo coragem junto – Você está ficando velho. Lembre-se bem disso, _irmãozinho_; você _está_ ficando _velho_!

Sesshoumaru sabia exatamente o rumo daquela conversa, Inuyasha beberia todas as cervejas da geladeira e seguiria para o apartamento da frente onde _provavelmente_ dividiria a noite com a _ex-namorada_. Não valia a pena insistir, Inuyasha sempre fora um cabeça-dura, as palavras saiam tão fácil quanto entravam pela sua cabeça, observou o irmão amassar a quarta lata na pia, então os olhos correram para a garota ao lado, as mãos, num gesto de conforto descansavam no ombro do mestiço, o olhar que ela o irmão trocavam era macio, fraternal, quase cúmplice, ele jamais admitiria, mas odiou ver o quão próximo os dois já estavam.

- _Vamos dormir, Rin_. – apesar da delicadeza presente na frase, o tom soou mais como uma ordem e, no momento seguinte a morena já lhe seguia pelo corredor estreito.

- Você não devia falar _assim_ com ele – a voz saiu baixa, mas era quente – você sabe, vocês **são** _irmãos_ – ela tentou sorrir para o homem á sua frente, mas ele não se virou.

- _**Meio**__-irmãos_. – corrigiu-a cortando instantaneamente o assunto. A verdade é que no fundo, parte do que o irmão havia dito lhe afetara muito mais do que ele gostaria.

Ao chegarem ao quarto a garota o viu abrir o armário e selecionar um pijama azul-marinho de seda, ele lhe separou a camisa e uma toalha então jogou lhe ambas, indicando o banheiro ao lado, para que pudesse se banhar e vestir roupas novas, ela concordou com um gesto mudo.

Quando terminou, olhou-se no espelho não gostando do que viu, o pijama, que lhe batia um pouco acima do joelho parecia destacar ainda mais a palidez em seu rosto, as mangas precisaram ser dobradas algumas vezes, mas ela gostava da sensação do tecido fino contra a pele. Embora ainda pudesse ver alguns de seus ossos mais do que o normal a pele começava a ganhar um pouco mais de brilho, parecia quase que saudável.

Voltou para o quarto e encontrou o homem sentado a cama, já trocado, o que lhe fez inevitavelmente corar, afinal ele vestia apenas a calça de seda azul-marinho que o vira pegar momentos atrás. Ele tinha o olhar fixo em algum ponto da parede, e por instantes alheio a sua presença, mas não demorou muito para que o par de olhos dourados se encontrasse com os seus castanhos.

- Precisamos conversar Rin – Ela não deixou de reparar que ao contrario dos dias anteriores não chovia – Eu não tenho intenções de deixar você partir desta casa – o tom apesar de frio e grave ainda sim tinha uma pontada de delicadeza.

- Porque está dizendo isso Sesshoumaru? – ela estava confusa com a situação, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia encontrar uma razão para que o homem a quisesse por perto – Não tem o porquê eu continuar aqui.

- E para onde você acha que vai? – Rin se arrependeu instantaneamente das suas palavras pelo simples olhar que o homem lhe lançou, mesmo atrás da cortina de gelo ela pôde ver, ele parecia ferido – Você não tem mais uma família que se preocupe com você! - Sesshoumaru cuspiu as palavras de maneira agressiva, mas no momento seguinte amaciou – Você não consegue enxergar Rin?

- Enxergar o quê Sesshoumaru? – lagrimas rolaram silenciosamente pelo seu rosto, por mais que tentasse ignorar, o fato dos familiares não a visitarem mais ainda a afetava – Enxergar que não existe um lugar pra alguém como eu?

- Não Rin. – a voz gélida lhe causou um pequeno arrepio quando o homem a envolveu nos braços e a levou para cama – Enxergar que aqui é o único lugar pra você – ele apertou mais o abraço, queria dissipar qualquer insegurança dela – Que você _é_ única para mim, e eu jamais me perdoaria se você voltasse a sofrer – ele jamais admitiria, mas, naquele momento ele percebeu, havia caído na mesma ruína que seu próprio pai, e seu irmão; estava completamente envolvido pela a garota.

- Você foi a única coisa boa que me aconteceu nos últimos anos Sesshy – o homem podia sentir as lágrimas e a respiração pesada conta seu peito – Eu não quero que acabe – a menina sentiu o estômago revirar e o jantar parecia voltar, a vista ficou turva e, o cheiro forte de café que entrava pela janela aberta não parecia colaborar; com rapidez conseguiu se distanciar do homem levando as mãos a boca num gesto desesperado, e com uma rapidez que não sabia possuir correu ao banheiro.

Ainda com o gosto amargo na boca viu quando Sesshoumaru parou ao seu lado, apertou o botão da descarga e a ajudou a se limpar com delicadeza, aproveitando para secar de vez o rastro que as lágrimas haviam deixado no rosto da jovem, no rosto as sobrancelhas estavam próximas num sinal claro de preocupação.

- Acho que esses remédios têm acabado com meu estômago – ela estava envergonhada não gostava da idéia dele a ver naquela situação.

- Não se preocupe Rin, vou diminuir a dosagem. – ele a abraçou e a conduziu para a cama, gradativamente a respiração contra seu peito foi diminuindo, quando a garota já dormia tranquilamente nos seus braços. As informações iam e voltavam na sua cabeça como uma tempestade, acariciava as costas da mulher em seus braços, uma sensação boa lhe invadia pelo contato com o calor do corpo. E foi imerso aos pensamentos que o sono dos justos lhe contagiou.

Ao contrário da noite anterior Sesshoumaru não dormiu no _sofá_.

* * *

Inuyasha estava parado em frente à porta metálica, após a nona lata o mundo passara de vermelho para um tom cinzento, e ele não podia mais segurar as lágrimas. Virou-se e deixou que as costas escorregassem pela parede gelada, já era tarde, mas as pernas moveram-se sozinhas até o apartamento vizinho a imagem da morena estampada na cabeça.

_"- Nós nos amamos e temos uma filha"_

Quando foi mesmo que ele havia resolvido admitir que o sentimento que nutria pela mãe da sua filha era mais do que apenas mera atração? As palavras ecoavam na sua cabeça; _amor_. Será que o que sentia podia ser realmente classificado como amor? Desde quando ele se tornara tão _brega_? Ouviu passos se aproximando e palavras aleatórias sendo proferidas, mas ele não conseguia raciocinar direito, a voz mácula lhe invadia os ouvidos sem pedir permissão, estapeando sua mente. Rosnou. Bem ao fundo podia reconhecer a voz da _sua _Kagome no que lhe pareceu uma conversa amigável com aquele homem que tentava a todo custo lhe roubar a única coisa que tinha.

Caminhou cambaleando até a porta do seu próprio apartamento. Era tarde, não havia motivos para o Lobo fedido estar aqui nesse horário, ouviu o estalar da lâmpada sendo acesa e concluiu que enfim haviam chego ao andar, forçou os sentidos tentando decifrar o que conversavam.

- Obrigada pela carona Kouga. Acho que você pode ir agora.

- Tem certeza que não quer que eu fique Kagome? – Inuyasha rosnou baixinho contra a própria porta.

- Tenho sim Kouga. Já é tarde. Ainda tenho que colocar a Ami na cama, e tenho um teste na faculdade amanhã, preciso dar uma revisada na matéria.

- Já que você insiste... Vejo você amanhã Kagome – Inuyasha ouviu um estalar, seria um beijo? - Você já pode sair daí Inuyasha.

Derrotado e sem nenhuma dignidade ele abriu a porta e se martirizou internamente pelo olhar reprovativo que a mulher lhe lançou ao perceber seu estado.

- Estava esperando _minha_ filha, lobo – passou pelo casal e pegou a menina que estava dormindo agarrada ao pescoço da mãe, não sem antes lançar um olhar acusador para a mulher a sua frente.

- Você cheira a álcool Inuyasha, que tipo de pai você acha que é? – o moreno revirou os olhos enquanto sorria maliciosamente – Kagome não precisa de um homem como você, _vira-latas_.

- Kouga, você está indo longe demais – a morena se apressou a ficar entre os dois, lançava um olhar brando para o ex-companheiro, o que lhe pareceu acalmar por um segundo – É tarde, é melhor você ir Kouga.

O moreno lançou um olhar significativo para o outro que rosnava baixinho, mas não deixou antes de depositar um beijo no rosto da morena. Qualquer sanidade que ainda lhe restava evaporou mas foi impedido de atacar por um mero toque suave da mulher a sua frente. As portas do elevador já estavam fechando quando Inuyasha conseguiu recuperar um pouco da razão.

- Porque ele está aqui Kagome?

- Tente falar comigo quando estiver sóbrio Inuyasha! – a voz saia esganiçada – Que diabos você estava pensando para aparecer no meu local de trabalho e armar aquela cena toda?

- Você sabe muito bem que o desgraçado está dando em cima de você! – o tom começou a aumentar contra a vontade – Eu não significo nada pra você Kagome?

- O que _eu_ significo pra você Inuyasha? Nós _tentamos_ droga! – Já podia ouvir a movimentação nos andares superiores, certamente era a platéia que estava acordando – Vamos entrar, não tenho vontade de ver mais dedos apontados pra mim hoje.

Ele a acompanhou, o passos estavam mais firmes, seguiu-a por todo o apartamento, que apesar de estruturalmente ser bem parecido com o próprio tinha um ar mais acolhedor, talvez devido à presença de algumas flores. Viu-a abrir a porta cor-de-rosa que ele sabia ser o quarto da filha, ele a colocou delicadamente na cama, cobriu-a e depositou um beijo delicado na testa desejando uma boa noite em silêncio. Ami era sem dúvidas uma das pessoas mais importantes na sua vida.

Ao fechar a porta com cuidado, para não acordar a criança, deparou-se com a mulher encostada à parede um olhar triste estampado no rosto, no momento ele não soube se ainda era o efeito do álcool, mas cruzou a pouca distancia com rapidez, tocou-lhe a face como se pedisse permissão e então a beijou. Havia magoa, havia saudade, havia necessidade e havia paixão impregnados naquele beijo, não percebeu como mas deparou-se com o tecido suave dos lençóis sob seu corpo, quando se separaram ele percebeu que a mulher chorava silenciosamente, com o polegar secou-lhe as lágrimas com delicadeza e depositou um beijo delicado nos lábios.

- Eu amo você – ele acariciava as costas com carinho enquanto ela chorava copiosamente contra o seu ombro esquerdo, depositando alguns tapas de leve no lado contrario.

- Porque você demorou tanto pra dizer? – Finalmente ela o olhou e ele constatou, mesmo chorando, o rosto estava inchado e os olhos e nariz manchados num tom de vermelho, ainda sim ela era a mulher mais bonita que ele já havia visto, ela sorriu e o empurrou contra a cama – Sabe, você é um idiota, Inuyasha – então ela tomou a iniciativa e lhe tirou a camisa, para então lhe capturar os lábios novamente.

Durante o beijo ele a ajudou a desabotoar a camisa com o logotipo enorme da lanchonete em que trabalhava, revelado a peça intima de renda, estavam tão compenetrados naquele momento que não perceberam a outra presença até uma voz se pronunciar.

- O papai vai dormir aqui hoje mamãe? Então eu posso dormir aqui também? – a menina estava abraçada a um urso quase maior que ela cor-de-rosa, e ainda era jovem e ingênua demais para poder perceber o que quase acontecera ali na sua frente.

Como se ambos tivessem recebido uma corrente elétrica se separaram, o rapaz tinha uma expressão engraçada no rosto, seria decepção? Ambos estavam arfantes, ela ainda sentada sobre o torso dele, e num gesto de desespero pegou a primeira coisa que viu – a camisa dele – para cobrir sua semi nudez.

- É claro que você pode dormir aqui, filha – ela estava visivelmente sem-graça.

- O Teddy também pode? – a menina fez beicinho enquanto apontava para o companheiro cor-de-rosa.

- É claro. O Teddy não pode ficar sozinho, certo? – Ela já caminhava em direção a menina, abraçou-a e a carregou até a cama – Mas, acho que seu pai precisa tomar bom banho antes, ele não tem um cheiro muito bom, não é mesmo querida? – a criança assentiu com a cabeça, e ela lançou um olhar significativo ao rapaz que concordou mudo – Gelado Inuyasha, _gelado. _– ele riu e saiu, encaminhando-se para o já conhecido banheiro, não sem antes depositar um baijo em cada uma das _três_ cabeças.

* * *

A mulher esguia caminhava pelos corredores perfeitamente brancos do recinto, céus! Não havia conseguido ter uma boa _noite_ de sono depois de todos aqueles acontecimentos, como é mesmo que havia se metido naquela confusão? Praguejava aos céus por ter escolhido trabalhar no período noturno, o valor que recebia a mais não pagava todo aquele stress. Os pepinos maiores _sempre_ aconteciam durante a noite.

Ela precisava dormir. Caminhou até um armário com trinco no fim do corredor, passou a chave que estava pendurada em uma corrente fina no seu pescoço e vasculhou pelos vasilhames ali presentes. Sorriu ao encontrá-lo era um vidrinho pequeno, a tarja preta era visível no rótulo, mas ela não se importou pegou um dos comprimidos redondos e o engoliu com rapidez, lançou um ultimo olhar ao vidro antes de colocado de volta no armário passando então a chave novamente.

- Acho que a direção não vai gostar de saber disso – ela se assustou ao ouvir aquela voz odiosa, ali parado com os braços ao peito estava Naraku, com o mais asqueroso dos sorrisos estampado no rosto.

- Vá em frente, eu não ligo Naraku – ela deu de ombros voltando para o longo corredor, mas o homem a segurou com força pelo pulso – Solte-me _a-go-ra_ – silabou a ultima palavra num tom perigoso, o que apenas fez aumentar o sorriso do homem à sua frente.

- Não vou te soltar, Sango – ela a empurrou contra a parede de modo a prensar o corpo feminino contra seu próprio peso – Foi você quem colaborou com o _príncipe encantado_, não foi?

- É mesmo, eu não tinha reparado, seu nariz está ótimo – ela riu a cartilagem estava com um curativo e os hematomas da noite anterior ainda eram visíveis , fez menção de empurrá-lo o que apenas o levou a colocar mais pressão – Acho melhor você me soltar agora, Naraku.

- Qual é o problema Sango? Você não gosta de ser tocada? – ele lhe lambeu o pescoço e ela achou que ia vomitar.

- Acho que o Sesshoumaru errou o alvo, não era o seu nariz que ele devia de inutilizado – ela cuspiu no rosto dele o que o fez afrouxar o contato.

- Algum problema? – Naraku soltou a mulher de vez ao ouvir a voz masculina que ele não podia reconhecer.

- Esta é uma área restrita rapaz. Está procurando alguém? – o homem viu o outro coçar a cabeça rapidamente e então pareceu ler alguma coisa que estava rabiscada na mão.

- San... Sango! – Os olhos azuis pareciam confusos – A moça bonita da recepção pediu para eu procurar pela Sango.

O meio-youkai rosnou ao ver a mulher avançar em direção ao rapaz enquanto ainda alisava os pulso avermelhados, ela lhe lançou um sorriso irônico antes de deixá-lo sozinho.

- Não se preocupe Sango, voltaremos a nos encontrar a _sós _– o tom de ameaça não passou despercebido por nenhum dos outros dois, o homem ainda desconhecido lhe lançou um breve olhar, mas profundo antes de seguir a morena pelo corredor. Naraku rosnou em frustração novamente.

- Então parece que estava procurando por mim, senhor... – o caminho pelo corredor fora totalmente em silêncio, adentrou na saleta, ele a seguiu e então ela fechou com cuidado a porta.

- Miroku. Você pode me chamar de Miroku! - Ele lhe estendeu a mão, com um sorriso fácil no rosto, ao se sentar na poltrona preta em frente à mesa bonita de madeira maciça – Estive procurando por uma paciente, mas parece que ela já foi liberada ontem. Parece que a ficha tinha a sua assinatura – ela lhe lançou um olhar interrogativo – Rin, Hiro Rin – ela pareceu ponderar por um segundo – Aliás, algum problema com o homem de antes?

- Vocês têm algum parentesco? – o sono afetava seu raciocínio lógico e no instante seguinte a pergunta lhe pareceu totalmente irrelevante.

* * *

Os poucos raios de sol que conseguiam vencer a densa nuvem escura que pairava sobre Tóquio entravam timidamente pelas cortinas como que brincando com as duas figuras sobre a cama. Fora do quarto os ruídos gerados metrópole aumentavam gradativamente de modo a começar a incomodar a audição apurada do youkai, tentou se afastar com delicadeza da garota que ainda dormia tranquilamente com a cabeça apoiada sobra si. Durante a noite ela tivera sonhos ruins e mais enjôos, ele estava confuso; ele conhecia bem os efeitos colaterais da medicação, e principalmente do seu uso contínuo, mas momentaneamente corta-la estava fora de cogitação – afinal os fantasmas da vida real já a assombravam o suficiente.

Depositou um beijo suave na testa, ela se remexeu mas continuou a dormir. Levantou-se, não sentiu o cheiro fresco do irmão, provavelmente anda estava com a humana. Foi ao banheiro onde jogou um pouco de água no rosto, olhou-se no espelho e contatou que haviam dois quase imperceptíveis semi-círculos arroxeados sob os olhos; não lembrava-se de tanta agitação desde a morte precoce do pai, na época as preocupações e incertezas do futuro lhe tiraram o sono por dias. Mas dessa vez era diferente, não era o futuro que lhe preocupava mas sim o presente.

Caminhou à cozinha, viu as latas de cerveja espalhadas pela pia, havia pelo menos dez delas lá, o irmão nunca iria crescer. Abriu a geladeira e localizou o _bacon_, cortou algumas fatias e depositou na frigideira ante aderente sobre o fogo já aceso no fogão. Um perfume bom invadiu a cozinha, ele gostava do cheiro da carne defumada. Encontrou vidro de café instantâneo sobre a mesa, o sabor não era tão bom quanto o do moído na hora – que a madrasta costumava fazer – mas a necessidade o fizera se adaptar. Olhou rapidamente para a porta identificando os passos leves no corredor, ela havia acordado.

- Bom dia Sesshy! – ela fez beicinho enquanto o abraçava com timidez, ele retribuiu mudo com um leve beijo na testa – Mas que cheiro é esse? É café? – ele não teve tempo sequer para processar a pergunta, pois no momento seguinte ela já havia corrido para o banheiro.

Seguiu-a esquecendo-se momentaneamente da comida. Chegando lá encontrou a agachada com lágrimas correndo pelo rosto. Ela tinha uma das mão levadas ao estômago e a outra buscava um pouco de água na torneira de modo a tentar retirar o gosto amargo na boca.

- Me desculpe – ela tinha a voz fraca – Acho que meu estômago não gosta mais do cheiro de café – viu quando ele puxou a toalha limpando com delicadeza o resto de água que sobrara no seu rosto – Mas olhe pelo lado positivo, não tinha muito mais o que voltar – reparou que ele não viu graça no ultimo comentário.

- Isso está começando a ficar sério, Rin. Vou reciclar sua dieta o mais rápido possível. – ele passou o braço pelo ombros da garota e a levou consigo até a sala, ajudou-a sentar no sofá quando ouviu o interfone tocar.

- É... Sesshoumaru aqui é a Sango, sei que é cedo, mas acho que precisamos conversar – ela tinha um cansaço visível na voz.

- Suba. – desligou o aparelho lançando um ultimo olhar para a garota no sofá.

Não demorou muito para que a mulher chegasse à porta, Sesshoumaru estava lá ainda trajando apenas a calça azul-marinho encostado a batente da porta. Ao contrário do que imaginou ela não estava sozinha, havia um homem alto de cabelos escuro a acompanhando, havia finalmente encontrado um namorado? Ele não deixou de reparar que ela parecia extremamente sem-graça. Notou a garota caminhar até si e observar o casal pelo corredor, o terror invadiu momentaneamente as orbes castanhas.

- Miroku! O que você está fazendo aqui?

- É bom te ver também Rin.

- Vocês se conhecem? – a voz saiu perigosamente grave, e ele viu o olhar de reprovação que o homem lançava aos dois.

- Sesshoumaru, esse é Miroku. Ele é meu... – ela abaixou a cabeça num misto de vergonha e tristeza, respirou fundo antes de concluir – Ele é meu noivo.

* * *

_**E então Rin e Miroku noivos? O que acontecerá com a relação de Sesshoumaru e Rin? Fiquem atentos ao próximo capítulo!**_

_**Acabei dando mais atenção aos outros personagens nesse capítulo, fica um pouco menos denso e cansativo, espero que não se importem, mas o foco principal ainda é Sesshoumaru e Rin. =]**_

**Juro que inicialmente – por mais que tivesse vontade – não tinha planos para atualizar Psicose. Já faz algum tempo desde a ultima vez que vim para postar um capitulo, inicialmente pretendia atualizar **_**ACD**_**, buuuut o arquivo com 75% o capítulo está num pendrive que não está comigo. E foi fuçando nos arquivos que eu achei esse aqui, já começado há pelo menos uns dois anos, já que toda os arquivos que eu tinha inicialmente – inclusive o sexto capítulo já começado – foram perdidos em alguma formatação.**

**Well, mas então por que atualizar depois de praticamente seis anos? Bom, eu sou o tipo de pessoa que acredita que tudo que você não termina volta, para de qualquer forma lhe assombrar no futuro.**

**Eu realmente queria pedir um milhão de desculpas para quem costumava acompanhar e perdeu qualquer esperança de descobri o final, mas durante esse período aconteceram – realmente – muitas coisas, que de certa forma me distanciaram do . Mas acho hoje, 6 anos mais velha me fez enxergar muita coisa que na época eu não enxergava.**

**Eu li novamente todos os capítulos, achei a narrativa bastante fraca e falha – principalmente no capítulo anterior, provavelmente assim que eu tiver mais tempo livre vou tentar revisá-los, mas não tenho certeza se posso melhorar. Acho que grande parte da culpa é a minha falta de contato com aulas de português. Acreditem o que não se usa atrofia, e muito rapidamente.**

**Àquelas pessoas que acompanharam, e as que deixaram alguma review, aqui vai o meu muitíssimo obrigado 3 É pra vocês que eu pretendo concluir, talvez seja com menos capítulos que o inicialmente planejado, mas sem sombra de dúvidas vou terminá-la.**

**E não, eu não pretendo demorar a postar o próximo capítulo, e caso vocês achem digno, eu ficaria muito feliz em receber uma review.**

**Até em breve.**


End file.
